glraxay starfire katniss
by glraxaystarfire katniss
Summary: The New Teen Titans Story of kingdom come on special edition story of the teen titans : the birth of Mari's Alexis Grayson Little Sister's Star Flowers And Her Twin's Brother Sliver Wings. The New An Prove Story Call the New Kingdom Of Heart In The Birth of Star Flower.
1. pologue

a/n: Welcome To The New Teen Titans Story of kingdom come on special edition story of the teen titans : the birth of Mari's Alexis Grayson Little Sister's Star Flowers And Her Twin's Brother Sliver Wings. The New An Prove Story Call the New Kingdom Of Heart In The Birth of Star Flower.

Disclaimer: Don't own the teen titans comic book or dc nation or picture of them but I do print off stuff like document of wikipedia of teen titans at time so you say I can own my story of the teen titan wish I do and please post when I get this story up it mean so much to me that you follow my every word on face book thank you and in joy my story and thank you Now I bring you the first chapter of my story the prologue part 1 meet the new character' s of teen Titans and villains of this story.

Mr. Richard John Dickson Grayson - starflower's and her brother sliver wing's the birth of two twins siblings wasthe greatest year for all of teen titan's said night wings from also known as robin and red robin and the new batman and husband also starflower's and her brother sliverwing's the birth of two twins siblings was the greatest year for all of teen titan's said night wings from also known as robin and red robin and the new batman and also husband to mrs. koriand 'r summer anderson grayson. experienced hand-to-hand combatant master detective and night wing is a mentor to his kids and his family too and a good leader above-average physical condition Master hand-to-hand combatant master acrobat master martial artist Intimidation master of stealth and disguise Peak human strength/endurance Tracking Escapologist Master tactician and strategist skilled mechanic and vehicle driver expert thief skilled leader birdarangs collapsible bo-staff smoke bombs grappling cables electric discs explosive discs Sword combo of two experienced hand-to-hand combatant master detective Above-average physical condition Master hand-to-hand combatant master acrobat master martial artist intimidation master of stealth and disguise peak human strength/endurance tracking escapologist master tactician and strategist skilled mechanic and vehicle driver expert thief skilled leader birdarangs collapsible bo-staff smoke bombs grappling cables electric discs explosive discs sword combo of two birdarangs.

Mrs. Koriand'r Anderson Summer Grayson- love her husband and would do anything for them and include hide her children in a tampons to protect them. she is 25 year older live with husband and she would die for them too. energy projection like star bolts, spheres, and blasts accelerated healing factor flight superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance omni linguistic assimilation invulnerability self-sustenance green energy projectionlike star bolts, spheres, and blasts accelerated healing factor flight superhuman strength, agility, durability,and endurance omni linguistic assimilation invulnerability self-sustenance experienced hand to hand combatant

Mar'i Alexis anderson Grayson -5 year older also known as night star She is also shown to be a leader of her generation, an active teen titans whom others look to for inspiration and solution, a role once filled by her father dick grayson both as robin and as nightwing. energy projection like starbolts, spheres, and blasts accelerated healing factor flight superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance omni linguistic assimilation invulnerability self-sustenance green energy projection like starbolts, spheres, and blasts accelerated healing factor flight superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance omni linguistic assimilation Invulnerability Self-sustenance energy projection like star bolts, spheres, and blasts accelerated healing factor flight superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance omni linguistic assimilation invulnerability self-sustenance green energy projection like star bolts, spheres, and blasts accelerated healing factor Flight superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance omni linguistic assimilation invulnerability Self-sustenance experienced hand to hand combatant

Bruce Wayne -in his secret identity, batman is bruce wayne, a wealthy businessman who lives in gotham city. To the world at large, bruce wayne is often seen as an irresponsible, superficial playboy who lives off his family's personal fortune (amassed when his family invested in gotham real estate before the city was a bustling metropolis)[108 ] and the profits of Wayne enterprises, a major private technology firm that he , wayne is also known for his contributions to charity, notably through his Wayne Foundation, a charity devoted to helping the victims of crime and preventing people from becoming criminals.

Barbara babe Gordon - oracle And batgirl is One could argue that curing barbara and allowing her to be batgirl again would simply allow her to do more good fighting crime than she ever could in a wheelchair, but then you look insensitive to the ability and usefulness she has in other capacities as oracle. conversely, you could say that removing Barbara from her wheelchair drastically alters her character, but then wouldn't that indicate that this is a character defined by her handicap? This begs the question of why so many fans adore her: is it because she's a bold and daring leader that rivals the calculator in brains. Or is it because she's all of that, but stuck in a wheelchair? Think about the question, and surely many of you will find an answer you don't like."

Alfred Pennyworth- he accidentally hit a switch and opened a sliding-panel leading to the bat cave He is helpful to the duo, following them to a theatre where they are captured, bound and gagged by a criminal gang,and rescues them after batman attracts his attention by knocking a rope down before the crooks return. This was revised in _batman_ #110 (September 1957); during his first night at wayne manor, alfred awoke to moaning and followed the sound to the secret passage to the staircase leading to the bat cave and met his would-be employers in their super heroes identities. As it turned out, the wounds were actually insignificant, but alfred's care convinced the residents that their butler could be trusted. Since then, Alfred included the support staff duties of the dynamic duo on top of his regular tasks.

Tim drake -red robin is a more natural detective than previous robins and is talented with computers, which allows him to stand in his own unique spotlight. Unlike his predecessors, Tim is not the most proficient combatant and has had to really work on his fighting technique, taking up the bo staff to give him an edge that batman doesn't need. Tim almost always seeks to analyze a problem and to outthink his opponent but has shown the ability to win a fight when necessary.[9]

Jason Todd- red hoods and the second robin is jason were of regret at how he had obviously overlooked the young man's deep emotional problems,and how it was a mistake to ever make him robin. His message goes on to plead that todd get psychiatric help, a notion that the latter is generally implied and suggested by dick grayson that todd was infuriated by Wayne's last words, a reaction that led him to becoming a monstrous, murdering batman in that same arc. Plus, it aggravated his hatred towards the bat-family as he repeatedly attempts to kill members of it.

Talia Al Ghul- batman marries talia, which later results in her becoming pregnant batman is nearly killed protecting talia from an attack by the assassin's agents. In the end, talia concludes that she can never keep batman, as he will be continuously forced to defend her. She fakes a miscarriage, and the marriage is dissolved. In reality, talia gives birth to the child. The child is left at an orphanage; he is adopted and given the name ibn xu'ffasch which is arabic for 'son of the bat'. The only clue to the child's heritage is a jewel-encrusted necklace batman had given to talia which talia leaves with the child .

New super Villains -The fcu blockbusters bloods puffs Gangs and Their ringleader name rockgo rick collins . for rapes and murders all over the street of bludhaven and gotham city and jumpin city and including everywhere in united state as in worldwide .He twenty-seven year and he is the new ringleader for the new fcu blockbusters bloods puffs Gangs which as The newest bad guy why not have all 506 dirt bags which are his friends are in terming to work with him In the city. and many Other new villains like blockbusters gangs and two face, blockbuster ,lex luthor, queen bee, sports master, their new ringleader name rockgo rick collins in the battle with the teen titans ,batman ,the honorary titans and the young justice league to destroy them all including starfire husband night wings .

Dr. John Wilson -he is star fire specials doctor that help all aliens mother that is sick or that need x-ray and very well as to delivery a lot of healthy human babies and aliens babies all over the planet and other country too an very much like caretaker and pedantries doctor on tamaran.

Nurse. June White - she help starfire with nightstar like nurse her and help bottle feedher as well and she was also a doctor of choose for aliens mother that deliver healthy human babies And she the planet and other country too an very much like caretaker and pedantries doctor on she love to help all aliens mother that is sick or thatneed x-ray and very well as to delivery a lot of healthy human babies and aliens babies all over the planet and just like any other pedantries.

DR. Leslie Tompkins -in which she is depicted as comforting the young bruce wayne on the night that his parents were murdered. Inspired,she would spend the rest of her life helping slum kids avoid a life of crime, and every year on the anniversary ofthe murders of thomas and martha wayne batman would visit the now elderly woman in Park Row, which was now referred to as crime Alley. however, leslie had no idea he was the boy she had helped decades before. In later years, leslie is portrayed as having been a close friend of thomas wayne .She took it upon herself to look after Wayne's son, bruce, after the boy's parents were murdered, often acting with the family butler, alfred pennyworth ,as a parental figure and guardian. in b_atman Special_ #1 (1984), after costumed cop-killer Wrath dies in combat with batman, leslie comforted Wrath's grieving girlfriend much as she had young bruce. Leslie disapproves of bruce's vigilantism, and feels partly responsible for his transformation into batman, fearing that somehow she failed him as a Role model . She also has been linked to Alfred romantically on more than one occasion.

Carrie Mari Anderson Grayson -She has red brown hair and sky-blue eyes weight 178 kgibs and height is 7'4 and only 1 year older still a new born also known as star flower Bright-blue green energy projection like starbolts, spheres, and blasts Accelerated healing factor Flight Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance Omni linguistic assimilation invulnerability Self-sustenance experienced hand-to-hand combatant master detective Above-average physical condition master hand-to-hand combatant master acrobat master martial artist Intimidation master of stealth and disguise peak human strength/endurance tracking escapologist master tactician and strategist skilled mechanic and vehicle driver expert thief skilled leader birdarangs collapsible bo-staff Smoke bombs Grappling cables Electric discs Explosive discs Sword combo of two birdarangs.

John Bruce Grayson - younger brother only 1 year older Still a new born like his oldest sister night star and black hair and green eyes and height is 7'2 and weight is 187 kgibs Bright green energy projection like starbolts, spheres, and blasts accelerated healing factor flight superhuman strength ,agility, durability, and endurance omni linguistic assimilation invulnerability self-sustenance green energy projection like starbolts, spheres, and blasts accelerated healing factor flight superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance omni linguistic assimilation invulnerability Self-sustenance master detective above-average physical condition master hand-to-hand combatant Master acrobat Master martial artist Intimidation Master of stealth and disguise Peak human strength/endurance Tracking Escapologist master tactician and strategist Skilled mechanic and vehicle driver expert thief skilled leader birdarangs collapsible bo-staff Smoke bombs Grappling cables Electric discs Explosive discs Sword combo of two birdarangs.

Mary Loyd Grayson And John Grayson And Mitchell Grayson -are family of circus acrobats known as the flying grayson's While he was once preparing for a performance he overheard two gangsters who worked for a powerful crime boss named tony zucco attempt to extort protection money from the circus owner. the circus owner refused and the two gangsters sabotaged the trapeze wires with acid. At the next performance on the trapeze his parents were swinging from ropes. The ropes snapped and sent them to their deaths.

King Myand'r' Anderson And Queen Luand'r Anderson -myand'r's father and brothers were killed in battle against the citadel, and his mother went willingly into slavery to prevent further destruction of the planet. thus began the tradition of the tamaranean royal family sacrificing all to protect their world. myand'r eventually met and fell in love with luand'r. they married and had three children. komand'r was the eldest child of tamaran's royal family,and the first princess born in almost a century. As such she should have been courted and showered with honors, but komand'r was instead the day of her birth, the dreaded citadel empire attacked and destroyed the western tamaranean city of kysarr and killed three thousand citizens in her name. due to no fault of her own, komand'r was for all time inextricably linked with tamaran's day of make matters worse for the infant, komand'r was born crippled by tamaranean could not harness the sun's energy, and found herself earthbound.

Galfore -Starfire was cared for as a child by galfore, who first appeared in betrothed . starfire's only family of which we know in the series is herolder sister blackfire later, in the comic t_een titans go_, it's revealed she also has a younger brother named wildfire, who was sent away when the gordanians attacked tamaran, and that her parents died from grief after she was traded as a slave by Black Fire to the Gordanians in order to bring peace to war-torn of tamaran.

Fyria - is galfore wife and mycahe l_'aini _it mean mother figure to starfire and wildfire and blackfire was cared for as a child by galfore,who first appeared in Betrothed . starfire's only family of which we know in the series is her older sister black fire later,in the comic _teen titans go_, it's revealed she also has a younger brother named Wild Fire, who was sent away when the gordanians attacked tamaran, and that her parents died from grief after she was traded as a slave by blackfire to the gordanians in order to bring peace to war-torn of tamaran

Aunt Komand'r -but the proud warrior queen resurfaced again during the rann/thanagar War. With the remaining tamaraneans reduced to a wandering race,komand'r was determined to find a home for her people regardless of the cost! In her lust for power, blackfire killed hawk woman and sought to murder hawk man and hawk girl as well. after a brutal battle, hawk man subdued the tempestuous tamaranean and used the Psion's technology to strip Black fire of her star bolt abilities. Now powerless, the bitter Black fire was left more enraged than ever. She even married vril dox and now she is a mother and she is 25 year older and new queen tamaran With planet rann and she is well pregnant with his three baby triplehets two babies boys and one babie girl that will someday get ravages on there aunt starfire and there earthlings their family go in to battle like a uncle name night wings.

Uncle Ryand'r -ryand'r was off-world when new tamaran was devastated by the sun eater, but he was influential in finding a new home for his lost tamaranean people. To this end, he helped lead an invasion on the planet karna, home of the gordanians. ryand'r eventually enlisted the aid of his sister, starfire, who duped the Titans into believing that the gordanians were the invaders. starfire feared knowing her friends may not agree to defend the tamaraneans had they known all the facts. the titans were able to settle the conflict peacefully when tempest proposed a treaty, suggesting the tamaraneans and gordanians could share the planet. the gordanians would allow the tamaraneans to stay. And in exchange, the tamaraneans would teach the gordanians new trades outside of slavery, thus bolstering their reputation in the galaxy. As both races agreed to these terms, koriand'r elected to remain on karna and rebuild the culture of her people as princess .and uncle ryand'r would help teen titan adult babie siting their's kid why they fight in a war and he will watch nightwing and starfire kids why they protect the cities and the whole from drangous villians and also as While on his first mission, Ryand'r was captured and experimented on by Psions. The operation initiated an ability to concentrate great amounts of energy in his hands. Rather than shooting bursts of energy outward ryand'r's hands become white-hot. He also possesses the tamaranean ability to absorb energy directly from sunlight and convert it to flight power

ibn al xu'ffasch and Damian Wayne - damian to grow a further hatred for the criminal. damian is present when dick is inducted into the JLA, upon hearing, damian demands to be inducted along with dick, but his demands are promptly is once again saved by dick, with the assistance of azrael, after a man named Amon tries to sacrifice him. sasha,now dubbed scarlet by todd, returns and attacks robin, as Jason attacks dick, the two duos battle it out until the arrival of the flamingo, who temporarily paralyzes damian. talia fixes damian's spine, but puts in a monitor connected to his brain allowing her to control his every dick and damian go through various events together, such as against the black mask, the blackest night and a rogue Batman clone-corpse, the two bond even more, prompting talia to give over control of the monitor to death stroke who tries to use it to kill dick. Working together, dick and damian manage to stop death stroke. As Dick cares little for the financial problems of Wayne Enterprises, despite inheriting it from Bruce along with tim, damian decides to involve himself and manages to impress the board of directors. While he does not file a lawsuit against dick, due to grayson not being named the heir of Wayne Enterprises,but rather a high ranking member, he does against tim, who was named the heir to wayne enterprises. One day marry night star.

Vril dox-soon blackfire came into conflict with vril dox, who was terraforming the planet rann in the same location tamaran once stood. The furious blackfire and her troops battled vril's r.e.b.e.l.s. quite fiercely. but the tide of battle was turned by new r.e.b.e.l.s. ally, starfire, who helped quell her sister's rage once again. Despite her ruthless methods, backfire's strong leadership kept her nomadic tamaraneans united. And as usual, vril dox had thought of all the angles. As part of the thanagarian/rann peace treaty, dox allowed the tamaraneans to occupy the uninhabited southern continent of rann. During this conflict, blackfire acquired a burgeoning respect for the conniving vril dox, recognizing his brash personality was similar to her own.

Brown fire - Rosie James Anderson cousin to night wing and starfire kids and sister to her older brother Luke Aaron Anderson 3 year older brown eyes and black purple strips hair and height 4'5and weight 129 kgibs and just like her mother and father .energy projection like starbolts, spheres, and blasts Accelerated healing factor Flight Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance Omni linguistic assimilation invulnerability Self-sustenance green energy projection like starbolts, spheres, and blasts Accelerated healing factor Flight Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance Omni linguistic assimilation Invulnerability Self-sustenance energy projection like star bolts, spheres, and blasts Accelerated healing factor Flight Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance Omni linguistic assimilation Invulnerability Self-sustenance green energy projection like star bolts, spheres, and blasts Accelerated healing factor Flight Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance Omni linguistic assimilation Invulnerability Self-sustenance experienced hand to hand combatant The operation initiated an ability to concentrate great amounts of energy in his hands. Rather than shooting bursts of energy outward Ryand'r's hands become white-hot. He also possesses the Tamaranean ability to absorb energy directly from sunlight and convert it to flight power

Orange fire - Luke Aaron Anderson is in love with starfire young daughter star flower and 5 year older height 7'4 weight 178 kgibs good fighter and part of the teen titans yellow hair and orange eye some day be like his father and mother name Luke Aaron projection like starbolts, spheres, and blasts Accelerated healing factor Flight Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance Omni linguistic assimilation Invulnerability self-sustenance green energy projection like starbolts, spheres, and blasts Accelerated healing factor Flight Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance Omni linguistic assimilation Invulnerability Self-sustenance energy projection like star bolts, spheres, and blasts Accelerated healing factor Flight Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance Omni linguistic assimilation Invulnerability Self-sustenance green energy projection like star bolts, spheres, and blasts Accelerated healing factor flight Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance Omni linguistic assimilation Invulnerability Self-sustenance experienced hand to hand combatant The operation initiated an ability to concentrate great amounts of energy in his hands. Rather than shooting bursts of energy outward Ryand'r's hands become white-hot. He also possesses the Tamaranean ability to absorb energy directly from sunlight and convert it to flight power

yellow sunfire - Taylor Vril Dox Jr Anderson and he is Luke Aaron Anderson and Rosie James Anderson oldest brother. he is 14 year older and his height 7'8 weight 178 kgibs good fighter and he has brown hair and yellow eyes he just like his mother and father in so mini way. because he was banishe for try to kills his brother and his sister when they where sore reavage on his own family watch made him powerful and he even realise was really evils he even put the Demon to shame with wanting to kidnap' his brother's girlfriend and he want to kill own parents and take over tamaran and rann and even take over the whole vagan system and the milkway system to cause far out war across glaxaies and he has his mother illness watch he can not fly when he was born and he lost his right to the throne and even put the Demon to shame with his own special energy projection like starbolts, spheres, and blasts Accelerated healing factor Flight Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance Omni linguistic assimilation Invulnerability Self-sustenance green energy projection like starbolts, spheres, and blasts Accelerated healing factor Flight Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance Omni linguistic assimilation Invulnerability Self-sustenance energy projection like star bolts, spheres, and blasts Accelerated healing factor Flight Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance Omni linguistic assimilation Invulnerability Self-sustenance green energy projection like star bolts, spheres, and blasts Accelerated healing factor Flight Superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance Omni linguistic assimilation Invulnerability Self-sustenance experienced hand to hand combatant The operation initiated an ability to concentrate great amounts of energy in his hands. Rather than shooting bursts of energy outward Ryand'r's hands become white-hot. He also possesses the Tamaranean ability to absorb energy directly from sunlight and convert it to flight power

Mr. Victor Stone -he is 27 year old and he is married to simm stone and he have two twins kids of his own name Sparkly Johnny Stone and Rachel Simm Stone and he is good father as well. Vic Stone was the son of a pair of scientists who decided to use him as a test subject for various intelligence enhancement projects. However, Victor grew to resent this treatment and fell in with a young miscreant name Ron evers who led him into trouble with the law. [1] This was the beginning of a struggle where Victor strove for his own life engaging in pursuits his parents disapproved of such as athletics. In addition, Victor still kept bad company that led him into incidents such as when he was talked into participating in a street gang fight in which he was wounded. For the most part however, Victor still had a largely normal life under the circumstances where he also refused to follow his best friend's grandiose plans of racially motivated terrorism. All that changed one day when he visited his parents at work at S.T.A.R. Labs. Coincidentally, an experiment in dimensional travel went horribly awry when a massive gelatinous monster crossed over an experimental portal and killed Victor's mother. The creature then turned on Victor and severely mutilated him before his father managed to force the creature back through the portal. To save his son, Victor's father outfitted him with experimental prostheses of his own design. However, the equipment could not be worn inconspicously, and thus Victor was horrified to see much of his body, including part of his face, replaced with sheer metallic limbs and implants. Although Victor wanted to die at this shock, he adjusted enough through his resulting physical therapy to control his implants with suitable skill. cybernetics : Cyborg possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. Cyborg can also interface with computers. Built into his body-armor were an infrared eye, computer generator, sound amplifier, and special programming adapters that allowed him to interface with other body extensions shape-changer: (formerly) He also has virtually unlimited shape-changing ability, and can mimic even air or space vehicles. He can reshape his entire body or parts of it and can form such complex shapes as a tank a bicycle or even a gun and simple forms as a cloud or a spring body resistance: The nature of Cyborg's body provides him with natural body armor offering resistance versus physical damage and energy attacks superhuman strength: At optimal capacity, Vic can lift/press in excess of four metric tons. If he pushes himself, he can even exceed five tons, but not without causing severe stress to his cybernetic components. Cyborg's upper strength limits have fluctuated with upgrades to his systems over time. superhuman speed He possessed a degree of superspeed and could leap great distances superhuman endurance superhuman durability: His bones are reinforced with molybdenum-steel Compter interfacing Integrated weapons: His arsenal included a finger laser attachment, telescopic eyepiece, sonic disrupter, electric shockers, grappling hooks, and winches sensor systems.

mrs sarah simm stone -Mother 25 year and she married to victor stone and have two twins kids name Sparkly Johnny Stone and Rachel Simm Stone and Skilled technician Capable of fixing many appliances and devices Unknown amount of knowledge in fixing and technology rivaling with that of Cyborg's .victor stone, having just been rejected by his girlfriend because of his disfiguring implants, was brooding about how he cannot have a normal life and no one outside his teammates in the tee titans could stand being around the midst of this gloom, he was struck by a baseballs. The child nervously asked for his ball and Vic handed it back, forgetting the child could see his metallic hand. To his surprise, the boy did not recoil at the sight of him, but instead marveled at Vic's metal prosthetics, and revealed he had a mundane regular prosthetic arm of standard plastic design. The boy called over the rest of his child physical rehabilitation support group which was overseen by Sarah Simms, a teacher at West Side School for the Handicapped. The children immediately idolized Vic with his fancy parts and exciting life while he, encouraged by this heartening experience, became close friends with Sarah Simms. Both considered the idea of a romantic relationship, yet both were rather shy about asking for fear of placing a rift between their already strong friendship. Vic and Sarah's friendship was shaken when she was kidnapped by Death the terminator in an attempt to get to the Titans. Vic felt responsible, and Sarah was upset by the event. Vic and Sarah later came to terms with this and resumed their , Sarah Simms was accosted on the street by Mark Wright, who insanely persisted in claiming to be her fiancé after she has told him repeatedly that they were never more than friends and co-workers. Mark, clearly unbalanced, dragged Sarah into a nearby sporting goods store, which he took it over at gunpoint, wounding a cashier who tried to stop him. Using a rifle from the store merchandise, Mark held off the police, who surrounded the shop, while Sarah took advantage of his distraction to place a whispered phone call to titans tower. Cyborg, changeling, and Raven, the only Titans on hand at the moment, arrived almost immediately, but their initial efforts to enter the store and disarm Mark met with failure. Finally, confused and surrounded, Mark put down his weapon and collapsed into Raven's arms, surrendering. Sarah's life was without much incident following her hostage situation with Mark Wright. She continued her friendship with Vic, and even attended Donna troy's wedding as his date. Following that, Vic's adventures left him little time for Sarah. Meanwhile, a new man entered her life: a coworker at the West Side School for the Handicapped by the name of Gary Sellers. Sarah and Gary did not plan on a relationship, but found themselves falling in love. Sarah initially was hesitant to tell Vic, and he found out by accident. He was angry at first, but later accepted they were not meant to have a romantic relationship — just a close , Gary left Sarah and she found herself single again. She flirted with the idea of a relationship with Joe Wilson (Jericho), but nothing ever came of it. Sarah Simms still remains a friend to Vic Stone and the Titans.

Sparkly Johnny Stone -he is victor stone and Sarah Simm Stone's son and he is the older brother to his sister an only 10 year old and his special power like his father and he a teen titans and he is a science lists and he has robotic power and he is a master super weapon and he is real super fast and he has a cyber body and he has brown highlights with black curie hair and brown eye and a red robotic eyes and height 6'7 and weight 400 ponds and he has Red and Shape shifting into any animal on Earth or any animal he has met or seen, Advanced martial arts ability, Peak human endurance, Leadership skills, Above-average quick thinker Weapon Whatever his current form provides him (teeth, claws, horns, tusks etc.) blue and sliver cyborg body. cybernetic : Cyborg possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. Cyborg can also interface with computers. Built into his body-armor were an infrared eye, computer generator, sound amplifier, and special programming adapters that allowed him to interface with other body -changer: (formerly) He also has virtually unlimited shape-changing ability, and can mimic even air or space vehicles. He can reshape his entire body or parts of it and can form such complex shapes as a tank a bicycle or even a gun and simple forms as a cloud or a resistance: The nature of Cyborg's body provides him with natural body armor offering resistance versus physical damage and energy strength: At optimal capacity, Vic can lift/press in excess of four metric tons. If he pushes himself, he can even exceed five tons, but not without causing severe stress to his cybernetic components. Cyborg's upper strength limits have fluctuated with upgrades to his systems over time. [19]superhuman: He possessed a degree of superspeed and could leap great distances, superhuman endurance,superhuman Durability: His bones are reinforced with molybdenum-steel.

Rachel Simm Stone - she is victor stone and Sarah simm stone 's daughter and she younger than her brother an only 7 year old and she has special power like her father and she a science lists and she has robotic power and she super fast and she cyber body and black highlights yellow hair and brown eye and a red robotic eyes and weight 300 kgibs height 5'9 Red and blue and sliver cyborg : Cyborg possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. Cyborg can also interface with computers. Built into his body-armor were an infrared eye, computer generator, sound amplifier, and special programming adapters that allowed him to interface with other body extensions. shape-changer: (formerly) He also has virtually unlimited shape-changing ability, and can mimic even air or space vehicles. He can reshape his entire body or parts of it and can form such complex shapes as a tank a bicycle or even a gun and simple forms as a cloud or a Resistance: The nature of Cyborg's body provides him with natural body armor offering resistance versus physical damage and energy strength: At optimal capacity, Vic can lift/press in excess of four metric tons. If he pushes himself, he can even exceed five tons, but not without causing severe stress to his cybernetic components. Cyborg's upper strength limits have fluctuated with upgrades to his systems over time. [19] superhuman speed: He possessed a degree of superspeed and could leap great distance's, superhuman Durability: His bones are reinforced with molybdenum-steel:Compter interfacing Integrated weapons: His arsenal included a finger laser attachment, telescopic eyepiece, sonic disrupter, electric shockers, grappling hooks, and winches sensor systems. His arsenal included a finger laser attachment, telescopic eyepiece, sonic disrupter, electric shockers, grappling hooks, and winches Sensor system's.

Mrs. Rachel Roth Logan - Raven has remained with the Titans. In the final issue of this incarnation of the Titans, Beast Boy and Raven have a talk about her difficulty reading Solstice's emotions and their encounter with Head case. Eventually, Raven starts to open up about her true feelings. While it was her inner darkness that scarred her entire life, she was even more frightened of what her feelings for Beast Boy might cause her to do. Beast Boy makes it clear he doesn't want to escape from any part of her. Touched, Raven decides that she needs to embrace the positive feelings inside her rather than just her negative ones. Beast Boy assures her this is part of being human, and points out, "I think you've worried enough about the bad...so why don't we focus on the good for a change?" With that, they share a heartfelt kiss to renew their relationships. Arella, Raven's mother, was chosen to become the bride of the demonic Trigon. Abandoned by the demon rather than her becoming his queen, Arella was bent on suicide when she was taken in by the pacifistic disciples of Temple Azarath, a group who had centuries earlier forsaken life on Earth to pursue their own nonviolent lifestyle.

In their inter-dimensional world, Raven, Arella's daughter by Trigon, was born. Fearing that the child would bring evil among them, Juris, a magistrate of Azarath, attempted to cast the infant Raven into Limbo, only to be destroyed himself. Azar, the spiritual leader of the temple, then took the young Raven under her personal tutelage, instructing her in the truth of her parentage, and in pacifism, meditation, and the submergence of her emotions to resist Trigon's influence, while perfecting her powers of teleportation, astral projection, and empathic healing.

Mr. Garfield mark gar logan- Raven has remained with the Titans. In the final issue of this incarnation of the Titans, Beast Boy and Raven have a talk about her difficulty reading Solstice's emotions and their encounter with Head case. Eventually, Raven starts to open up about her true feelings. While it was her inner darkness that scarred her entire life, she was even more frightened of what her feelings for Beast Boy might cause her to do. Beast Boy makes it clear he doesn't want to escape from any part of her. Touched, Raven decides that she needs to embrace the positive feelings inside her rather than just her negative ones. Beast Boy assures her this is part of being human, and points out, "I think you've worried enough about the bad...so why don't we focus on the good for a change?" With that, they share a heartfelt kiss to renew their relationships. In the course of the series, several episodes focus on Raven and Beast Boy's growing relationship and how they play off each other. Though Raven constantly mocks him and Beast Boy constantly riles her, the two care deeply for each other and lay aside their differences when necessary. Beast Boy always tries to include Raven and do nice things for her, as when he

throws her a surprise party.[2] However, even when he bugs her, Raven can be shown to take a lot of comfort from Beast Boy. After Raven's heart was broken by an evil dragon who had pretended to be a wizard, Beast Boy told Raven that although she think's she's alone, she's really not. Raven then hugged Beast Boy. [3] When Raven's life is put in danger by a transformed Adonis, Beast Boy experiences a similar transformation and while it seemed as though he was trying to attack Raven, he was actually saving her. In the end, he is emotionally taxed by this new feral form he has gained but she lifts his spirits by telling him that the form does not make him bad, but a mature and valuable member to the team and to her.[4] The only occasions where Beast Boy has used this form have been when Raven is in mortal danger. This could suggest that threats against Raven's life seem to push Beast Boy to higher levels, signaling his affectionate tie with her. beast boy's was a former member of the Doom Patrol and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans.

Azari Roth Logan- purple-blue hair and pink green mix eyes and grey -white skin and he got a black-blue leopard suit and a purple-pink cape hoods and he also as a reds birth mark diamond jewel on his head as him mother raven and he is 7 in a half year older and have the some mix power both of his parents raven and beast boy and Azari Roth Logan only Weight 174 kgibs and height 6'7 and he is half human and part animal and demon power come ban together Shape shifting into any animal on Earth or any animal he has met or seen, Advanced martial arts ability, Peak human endurance, Leadership skills, Above-average quick thinker Weapon Whatever his current form provides him (teeth, claws, horns, tusks etc.) and Astral projection Demon transformation Levitation Telekinesis Teleportation Above-average physical condition Experienced hand-to-hand combatant Multilingualism Empathy Empathic healing Stopping time .

Lily Julie Roth logan - bony highlights with purple blue hair and green- pink mix eyes and grey-green skin and a monkey tail and she wear the some color red birth marks diamond jewel on her head like her mother raven and her brother Azari Roth logan and just like her mother and dad she as his animal power and she is half human and she as demon power to that is come ban with the rest of her power put to together as well as her brother Azari Roth Logan. Shape shifting into any animal on Earth or any animal he has met or seen, Advanced martial arts ability, Peak human endurance, Leadership skills, Above-average quick thinker Weapon Whatever his current form provides him (teeth, claws, horns, tusks etc.) and Astral projection Demon transformation Levitation Telekinesis Teleportation Above-average physical condition Experienced hand-to-hand combatant Multilingualism Empathy Empathic healing Stopping time ,

This Is New Teen Titans character' s the new Grayson and Wayne family trees now the Way I Did This Change Of rose pink Color Through Out My Story Well Be The Way I Want To Go And I will Not Changing It for the world. And I Know There Will Be Question About The Way I Want to write The backup story of the teen titans story kingdom come special Edition Story of The Teen Titans :The Birth of Mari's Alexis Grayson Sister 's Star Flower And Twins Brother Sliver Wings .The New An Prove Story of The Kingdom of Heart's In The Birth of Star Flower .

Real action teen titans story of Dc Nation Comic book And When you understand whole view of this story . I am sure and willing to Work much harder On Them for mini chapter and other story book as well and be sure I make it any clear there is away to help the dc nation comic book write to stay on track and fix kingdom come sub story by tell them what you found out through your heart and To Bring in photo Of your mine so They could Beginning rework on there Story too and if your Chairs at home this new story sure grandly knock you off your feet your chairs and So Keep Real Close of your computer screen Because There are Going To Be a lots Of Secrets and Answer To all of Your Question So See You Soon Bye.


	2. morning sickest

A/n: Welcome Back To This Is Chapter 2 The Pregnancy Test I Hope You Like It Because I work So Hard To Take This Story Up For You Guys So In Joy And Have Fun Because There Is More To Come and I want to For Get This Why I Am Writing To You If You Look Real Closely There Is Answer To The Question And If You Are Look Even Hard Enough Because There Are A lots Special Message From The Hearts That Will Help You in Every day Life Troubles Or If You Wanted Spice Up Your Love Life Than This Is For You. My Name Is Glraxay Starfire a.k.a Chassie Lynn Gavin I live In Cambridge Which Is In Ohio and I would like all fans on fans fiction to tell me if you like my story And review me or write on the bottom of each chapter thank you .

Disclaimer : Don't Own The Teen Titans Book Or Dc Comic book Nation Properties Or Much Of Any Thing Else Like The Picture Of Them . But I Do Print Off Stuff From Document Of Wikipedia Of The Teen Titans At Time To Do some research on them for My Story And Black Ground As Well And So You Can Say I Am Help Dc Comic Find A Missing Ink To Kingdom Come Story And To Let Dc Nation Know To Check Star Fire Story Of Her Death Closely Because Before She Was Prison And Sick She Whisper I Had Another Baby To Night Wing But They Where Missing In That Time And this Come From Gods ,He Sent The Idea To Me A Year Ago In 2010 I Start Get Into The Teen Titans Show In High School . I Don't Own The Teen Titans But I Wish I Did Because Thing Would Have Change Back Than With The Whole Story So You Guy Say I Did A Great Job Here And So You Can Say I Can Very Well Own My Story Of The Teen Titan I Do Wish And Please Post When I Get This Story Up And Running Again It Mean So Much To Me That You Follow My Every Words On face book thank you And In Joy My Story And Please Read My Story And Review Because This Will Be Helpful In My Future Writing Story And Think You For Coming To Galaxy Star Fire Of Fan Fiction And Teen Titans fan Press And Keep Up The Review And Sent To Comment Page Because I Want To Read Them And Write Back To You And Night Wing & Star Fire Forever & Night Star & Damian Wayne forever & Star Flower & Orange Fire forever and Brown Fire & Sliver Wings Forever thank you

MR. Richard John Dickson Grayson P.O.V

Well It Has Been a Long Time Since The Teen Titans When Their Spilt up and when there slip it away And The Damn War Started And You Thank You Will Never Wins the Battle That Beginning And When I Found That My Wife Star Fire Was Pregnant With A Very Healthy Baby Girl On The day that Made Me About Cry Tear Of Joy When She Was Birth on May Fourteen Of 2019. I Was So Proud Of My Daughter Night Star Flew Right In Arm And New We Made The Right Choice About Get Back Together And The Wedding Was Real Good Too But The Honey Moon Was Awe And I Don't Have To Where About Slade Wilson Destroy Are Wedding Or The City Because Last Year Me And Timothy Drake Took Him Down And Put Him In The United State Prison For The Crime Against The Teen Titans And Jump In City And The World And Oh My God The Sex Was Out Of This World I Mean Come On The Guy Was Always On My Butt Of Not Get Back Together With Her And You Know What They Need To Go To Hell And Leave Me And My wife A Lone And Go Get Lad By The away because They Have There Own Waives To Worse About An I want them to Stop Worse About Me And Star Fire Having Another Baby Be Cause Mr. victor stone And Mrs. Sarah Simm Stone Through They Couldn't Have Kids But Found Out They could with a little Help form Cyborg's Father that Work With S.T.A.R Labs re build his robot bodies and gave back his Reproductive organ one he needed to have kids and now the new stone family have there own kid a baby boy and a girl .and don't get me started on Beast boy and raven got marry last year too. and his ex-wife terra was pregnant with his baby and she dies gave in birth to there daughter and now raven is pregnant with his baby too .and back to me a and my wife okay we have sex all the time an it just keep get better with the sex and some time it like the eating cotton candy why fucking her and touch her and humping her is getting stronger all the time and I love it And I like this way Are bodies ,Minds and Souls Connect with us and oh man I Love her so much and I don't want is to off .now just to day my wife ask me if we could try again with having another baby and I said we sure just go get pregnancy test because something is wrong with her behavior and it like she is eating more stronger foods and not like was before so we when out and got a pregnancy test and come home I sit on the bed reading a parents magazine on first born baby . Than at the computer desk work on paper and checking on case and slip up villains case folders and waiting on my wife to come out of the bathroom and I really do want another baby. I am so proud of wife and my daughter. this is because my daughter will be getting her power real soon and beside that she is going to be a big sister real soon Too. An oh my god I hope the test come out okay and I am back our bed still wait on her to come of the bathroom what the hell is take so long in there I want to know is the come out the way I want to be cause I want to party tonight and batman and his son is come over to night for dinner and so his son can have a play date with mind daughter to night .so until she come out of the bathroom I am go to read some more and not worse so much every thing will be finally no more be a worse daddy I got to pick up my daughter from daycare and go to work soon damn it where did put the damn cars key there its. okay honey I yell through the door to star fire that I will be right back and she yell don't take to long now babe and I'll Be right back than I feel the house and diver off and hour later I am back with night star in my arm get really put her down so she can play for a while and I can wait for Star Fire to yell for me Which she did. So I go back in the bed room and sit on the bed again real bored off a sleep.

Mrs. Koriand'r Anderson summer Grayson P.O.V

well I did not know what a pregnancy test was until my husband told me about it and than show me on the internet about how a pregnancy test work and I ask if we could go to the bludhaven drug shop to get a pregnancy test and two new Barbie dolls for their four year older daughter birthday which was seven and twenty dollar by the way but we decided to get the two Barbie dolls for her and the pregnancy test for me and than we took are new stuff home. Well I can say my husband is way over protect of me and our daughter but I know he care a bout us all and know matter what he will be there in a heart beat. so when we got home an put every thing way ex-accept for the pregnancy test because I needed it to check to make sure I was pregnant or not pregnant .so I took Off Down the halls way to mine and my husband bedroom with my husband Night wing right behind me. I stay in the bathroom reading the pregnancy test box for an half in hour until I had to go pee well I thought I did any way the first time and just when I thought I didn't have to go pee again I started to wet my self just a little better so I pick up the pregnancy test an sit toilet for an hour at least and lad the test on table that in the bathroom and just sit there and wait for the 25 minute is up I started to real bored laster awhile so I star walking a round for nine whole hour stare and at fifteen minute I hear my husband voice saying he going to pickup our daughter from daycare than he would be right back I start yelling don't take to long. Well I am still in the damn stupid bathroom wait for xhal forsaken time ring so I can check the stupid pregnancy test for once an for all .well my husband home and just come trough the door with night star in his arm and he put her down on the floor with her toys there and he sit down on the loveseat and I start yelling for him to come back into are bedroom because wanted him here with her when I go though this stage looking at the test and what he do off a sleep in our bed wait on batman and his son to come over tonight. And finally the timer start ring and slowly I flew to the table an took a deep breathe and pick up the pregnancy test an started to look at it and quickly jump back because it show up with two doubt line on the test that said I was in fact pregnant and I did not know what to do but sit there for the long time and a little bet longer an than I work out with the pee stick in my hand and tap my husband on the shoulder to weak his but up so I could tell him the big new from this stupid thing to make sure that my mind isn't not playing trick on me and when he did weak up I show him the two line on the pregnancy test that told us I was so pregnant with him baby and he start laugh and hugging me and so kiss me too.

Mr. Richard john Dickson Grayson P.O.V

Well Laster My Wife Woke Me Up To Shown Me The Pregnancy Test In Her Hand Showing Two Blue Line on It and I new thing would change now with her being Pregnant It. I Will Be A Real Proud And Happy Father In The World For Having More kids With My Wife This Time. So I Started To Kiss My Wife On The For Head And Hugs Her At The Some Time Why While We Even Made Out On Are Bed For A Little While long before Are Guests Came For Dinner Tonight. Two Minute Later Batman And His Ex-wife Talia Al Ghul And His Son Name Damian Wayne My Half Brother Would To Have A Play Date With My Daughter Night Star While The house And Get In To My Super heroes Stuff like My Karate Stuff And Bo Stuff And So Minis Other Thing Along The Way And now Night Star's Mother Wanted Her Brother Prince Ryand'r And Alfred Pennyworth The Butler To Came Over For Supper And Just Waiting Until Bruce Hear What Was Go On Yesterday Because Now I Have To Worry About Tick Off Star Fire And Her Mood Swings An Top Of All That Built Two More Bedrooms And Paint Then Too Before Supper is Really To Eat In Which It Was And Bruce Wayne Told Star Fire That Dinner Was To Perfect And So They Started To Eat . We Told Them That We Are Having Another Baby On The Way And They Where up And Out Of There Chair In A Second Giving Us Hugs And Kisses Why Batman Was Talk To Me As We All Sat Back Down At The Some Time Eating Dinner While Are Kids Just Play Together And Eat There Dinner In Living Room And Laster Dinner Are Friends When Home And He Put Are Daughter To Bed for the Night while telling her a Story About The Teen Titans Or Tamaraneans Story In Which They All Of Them Help Her Sleep At Night And Laster We Got Her To Bed And Turn Off The Lights And Shut The Door Just A Little Crack And I Walk Back To Are Bedroom And Got In The Shower With My Wife And Laster That We When To Bed But Not Before All Tamaran And I Call Are Pedantries Dr. John Wilson And Nurse June White To Make Appointment Next Tuesday Morning At Eight next week .The Teen Titans Come Over To help Us Out Even Now And Than With Bludhaven And Than The Teen Titans Come Over To Help Out Even Now Or Than With Bludhaven Crime Wave In The City And Than We When To Bed Our self Because We Just Had To Get Up Early In The Morning To Take Are Baby Daughter Night Star To Day Care For The Rest Of The Day So For Me And My Wife's Star Fire Could Get The House Work Done And Cleaning Titans Tower And Fighting Crime In The City And Cleaning It Up Laster The Fighter Are Done And Go To The Shop Later To Get Thing They Need Foods And Whole Lot Of Other Thing As Well Than May Be Will Be Done With Are Job For Tomorrow At Least So We Can Have Special Time Together With Are Daughter And Family.

Morning Time P.O.V

The next day Was Very Different Laster We Took Our Daughter To Day Care And Than Come Home With Some Foods And Groceries From The Groceries Shops And Than We Come Home Put Stuff Away And Than Check All of The Alarm System's On Gretchen's The Motherboard Computer We Get A Email Alarm With A Video Dairy From The Justice League Face Come From The Watch Tower Superman And Batman And Galfore Face With Them I Wonder What The Hell Was Going On Here And So I open The Email With Out My Wife Being At My Side Because Her Home Planet Had Scented Us A Very Un Wanted Message From Tamaran About My New Wife Koriand'r Being Call Back For Crime She Didn't Want To Happen From There Own Sliver Wars Cause By The Sun Eater And She Mine Getting Put To Death For Her Own Action With The Rebellion Leader Of Her Own Planet It And I Wanted To Know Why now will Star Fire Be Kill By Her Own Sister Black fire Million Of Time And If She Go Back They Will Put Her In Prison For Nothing And That Would Be Wrong. So I Made One Of The Biggest Choice I Ever Made By Calling A meet with The Tamaranean Courts To Get The Court Date Made Up So They Could Remove The Banishes It From Her Head. In Which They Would Problem Denied The Request From Us Because Of The Banishes All Really Made By Black Fire Stander of Be The Queen Of Tamaran Any way and it mine be a hopeless argument any how. But To Minute Later They Sent A Message Saying That They Will Goes A Long With A Sit Down And Call Off The Banishes To There Own Princess By Calling Both Of Them To The Court Stand On Star Fire Home Planet Of Tamaran Which My Wife Agreed With It By The Way. So The Next Day We Had The Justice League Of American Come With Us And The Teen Titans And Of Course Bruce Wayne Came Along For The Ride As There Was Another Dumb Ass Doubt On What Going To Happen In The Royal Court Room When They Find Out Their Banishes Princess Is Pregnant And With Night wing Babies They Will Be Even More Shock Went They See Night Star The First Born Princess Of earth And Beside That She Is Now Five Year Older With Special Power Like Her Mother And When She Don't Get Her Way She Will Show Her True Color Of Her Star Bolts Power Watch Is Purple-Blue Flame Star Bolts Power An She Will Used Them As Well As Her Own Pears of Green Star Bolts At Whole Force With You And You Will Be Against The Wall And She Does As My Fighting Skills And Her Mother Green Star Bolts Power You Really Don't Want To Pick A Fight With The Newest Princess Mariand'r Alexis Grayson Daughter Of Star Fire And Night Wing Of Earth And Grand Daughter Of Batman. He Will Be Keep An Eye On The Court And Be Side That They Wouldn't Find A Loophole If Star Fire Get A Death Or Worse For The Crime She Didn't Do . It Was An Half Hour Diver In The Vegan System Space The Teen Titans And Earth Green Lantern Which His Name Was Hal Jordan And Don't forget the justice League of a Americans at to come a long with batman which was now starting to get real bored for the long ass drive to planet rann which was new Tamaran For The Meet With The Judges And The Highest Court And To Meet Up With Prince Ryand'r And Don't Forget Star Fire Dumb Ass royal Sister Queen Black Fire For Put Star Fire In The Hand Of The Citadel.

Mrs. Kori Anderson Summer Grayson P.O.V

Well Sent I Was Behind My Husband Chair Read Over His Shoulder From Where I Stand I Was Just Real Shock That They Would Call Me To A Sit Down In Front Of The Highest Government Court With Black Fire There As Well My Heart Was Race A mile A Minute I Couldn't Sit Down Because I Was About To Throw Up And Than I Was Get Really To Throw A Star Bolts At The Damn Screen I Mean It Just Made Me Down Right Angry That They Didn't Stop Me From Leave When I Was On Tamaran And I told Them That Day That If They Don't Want To Get Eat By The Sun eater Than They Sure Have Left When I Did Than They Wouldn't Have Listen To Black Fire. And Beside That I Was Married Twice To Prince Karras And General Phy'zzon And Bye The Away They Are Both Dies In That Battle Two Year Ago From The Last Time I Left Tamaran And Ever Sent That day. The only man I ever loved was my new husband Night Wing And Forever Will Because I am Pregnant With Two More Children Maybe And Now That They Call This Ruthless Sit Down To The Royal Government Court From Tamaran . I Fear They Would Be Strip Of My Duties To My People And My Princess Status And Just because I Was Call A Traitor To My Damn Planet. But To Minute Later They Sent A Message Saying That They Will Goes A Long With A Sit Down And Call Off The Banishes To There Own Princess By Calling Both Of Them To The Court Stand On Star Fire Home Planet Of Tamaran Which My Wife Agreed With It By The Way. So The Next Day We Had The Justice League Of American Come With Us And The Teen Titans And Of Course Bruce Wayne Came Along For The Ride As There Was Another Dumb Ass Doubt On What Going To Happen In The Royal Court Room When They Find Out their Banishes Princess Is Pregnant And With Night wing Babies They Will Be Even More Shock Went They See Night Star The First Born Princess Of earth And Beside That She Is Now Five Year Older With Special Power Like Her Mother And When She Don't Get Her Way She Will Show Her True Color Of Her Star Bolts Power Watch Is Purple-Blue Flame Star Bolts Power An She Will Used Them As Well As Her Own Pears of Green Star Bolts At Whole Force With You And You Will Be Against The Wall And She Does As My Fighting Skills And Her Mother Green Star Bolts Power You Really Don't Want To Pick A Fight With The Newest Princess Mariand'r Alexis Grayson Daughter Of Star Fire And Night Wing Of Earth And Grand Daughter Of Batman. He Will Be Keep An Eye On The Court And Be Side That They Wouldn't Find A Loophole If Star Fire Get A Death Or Worse For The Crime She Didn't Do . It Was An Half Hour Diver In The Vegan System Space The Teen Titans And Earth Green Lantern Which His Name Was Hal Jordan And Don't Forget The Justice League Of Americans At To Come A Long With Batman Which Was Now Starting To Get Real Bored For The Long Ass Drive To My planet which was name new Tamaran For The Meet With The Judges And The Highest Court And To Meet Up With Prince Ryand'r And Don't Forget Star Fire Dumb Ass royal Sister Queen Black Fire For Put Star Fire In The Hand Of The Citadel. So We Finally Made It To My People Newest Planet Know As Tamaran And Rann And I Was A Willow For Four Year Ago Until I Marry To My Newest Husband Night Wing An Had Our first Daughter Night Star And Now I Am Pregnant Again An This Time We Are really For Are Five Year Old Daughter Night Star To Become A big Sister To Her Brand New Baby Sister Or Baby Brother And I Had To Learn That My Sister Black Fire Just Got Married A Dumb Ass Criminals Name Prince Vril Dox And Now We Have To waited for the justice league to get here and batman to Land The Damn Bat Space Plane On The Ground Before We All Walk Into The Palaces Hallway And Into The Courtroom And Wasted All The Time Me Need To Save My Life From Being In Prison for Stupid Asses Dumb Reason For My Sister Own Comer Mistake In The Damn Past Which Is Now Going To Back Firer On Her Ass Real Soon Because I Am back And There Was Any She Can Do To Stop Me For Being With My New Family And Because My Husband set this up for me to Prove I Was Incenses Of The Crime I Didn't Do But To Try An Stop A War From Happen Because That That A Princess Does And She Had Know Right to Labeled Me A Traitor And Than I Was Banishes From My Home Planet From Out Her Defend I know she her bad day but It Give Her No Right To Put A Bounty On My Head Even If She Want To Get Back Me For Wanted To Save Her Heartless Ass which I Do Think That What Going On Because I Figure She Knew The Danger Of Bringing Me Back For The High Court Cause They Would Have Me Killed Out Of Rage .Black Fire Will Have To Resign Star Fire Banishes Through The High Courts Of Tamaran To help night wing save his wife' Star Fire from a old punishes that She Never Did To Began With Destroy Her Banishes the teen titans will help them with Tamraneans And Thanagarians wars Going On with the Gordanians and Citadel And The Prisoner are All Monster That Could Take Over The Vegans System Worlds And possible Other Galaxies well that don't peace treaties like planets earth for that matter .

Black Fire and Star Fire P.O.V

We have All Arrive Together As One Big Team Of Heroes In The Whole Courtroom And The Judges Was No Other Than The leader Of The Highest Courtroom And the Tamaraneans judge that goes by A'ninl Yuan'sAlso the leaders of Karma and new Tamaran is king Vril Dox And His New Wife's Queen Black Fire And Off World Humans And Alien Judge As Well. And Beside That Galfore An His Wife's Fyria And The justice League Of American all Joint Up With Night Wing's Friends The Teen Titans And Star Fire Family And her Friend's And Her Younger Brother Name Prince Ryand'r And I Don't Want To Forget An Including The Bats Family's And The first Earth Green Lantern Name Hal Jordon And The Green Lantern Guardians ALL Come To Watch Star Fire Court Case. Well The Court Case Started With The Judges Asking lot of question about why she was banishes to Black Fire .she said we where going in to war and are planet was being attack all over again I found out my sister Star Fire was leading a group call the r.e.b.e.l.s But she only did she want to get back at me. Your honor I did it because my sister was being stupid for not want to save are people from the sun eater so I joy them a short time before I left the planet for good and both of my husband dies that day so don't tell me that It was To get back at black Fire cause it wasn't . I want the war to end and I want to be with my friend on my new home world earth I wanted my life back to and start a family with the man I really love not some prince that I never met there not one that I really wanted other than night wing the father of my first born daughter Mariand'r Alexis Anderson Grayson now if you don't mine me telling you if I was never in space to stop a war to began with but find my brother would of not believe me would you but was Attack before I was able to look for my mother's moon fire and my father's sun fire also known as king Myand'r and queen Luand'r for xhal shaken And just about killed citadel as well my sister was behind much of the killed in general any way so why banishes me for the crime I never did and you ever comers enter that I would be put to death your out of your mind because you would be killed me an my unborn child your twins for that matter and beside that wouldn't help with the treaties that would be made in the future if something happen too me .

Night Wings P.O.V

Well Last Hearing Both Side Of The Story From My Wife And Her Sister I Could Understand Why Black Fire Thought Her Sister Was A Traitor But Last Hear Star Fire Tell The Truth Was Shocking. Even The Whole Courtroom Was Shock Into A Third Person Which Was Pretty Funny Because She Said It to her Sister Black Fire Face and This Would Be Good Fighting Case Because This out Burst From Star fire Why She Is Pregnant And I For One Knew Never To Set Up Her Because Will Lose Her Flying Power Or All Of Her Power And Beside That I Told Her I Will Do Any Thing To Protect Her Power. But She On The Other Hands Will Fight For Her Freedom As Well As The City Her People Of New Tamaran Which Name Is From There Greatest Death And I Am Proud Of Her Even If I Am Her Strong Headed Leader And Over Protect Husband Because I love Her To Much To Let Something Happen To Her Or The Baby That Will Becoming Soon And I My Defined I Stood Up To Give Kori A Hand On The Stand. Your Highness And Your Honor I Would Like To At To The Case If You Don't Mine. I Am Her New Husband And I Would Like To Form You That Your Princess Is Real Weak From The Attack That Happen Month Before She Told Me She Was Pregnant With Night Star And She About Die In That Battle With Black Fire And On Top Of That She Was Trying To Protect Herself From Somebody That Was Going To Killed That Goes By Lady Styx And Bounty Hunter From Earth Will Come Her And Possible Anybody That To Help Her And So If You Didn't Known About Than I Guess We Lose Are Favorite Princess Koriand'r Of Our Heart And Black Fire Too If We Don't Protect Them Both And I Be Damn if I Lose Her Again. And I Don't Want My Daughter To Lose Her New Baby Brother Or A New Baby sister Because We Found Out Yesterday . The Whole Room Then It Become Real Silence Because The People In The Room Was Not Talking At All ButThan They Started To Talk Loud To Each Other And I Think I Hear The Word No And How Can We Stop This From Happen And We Want Star Fire Back And We Have A New Princess And A New Prince Now Got My Wife Attitude On The Side Line And People Say We Want Her Husband Night Wing To Be The King Of Earth And New Tamaran To Save Us From A New War That Now Than Started Said The Tamaraneans government that is In The Stand. I was down right Stock To Hear What They Than Said And I think I hear Black Fire As well . The Thing Was That Black Fire Was In Deep She Didn't know Now To Write A Wars Treaties To End The Wars With Citadel Once And For All Because They Want A New Princess For A Wars Prize This Time They Don't Want The same Mistake To happen Twice and now that I know what was going on I am not going to let been again so I stood up and said blackfire if you want to protect your future kids and mine as well we must stick together for both the Anderson family Shaken and your new family name the Grayson Known as valiand'r Anderson Grayson and just to let you know before I marriage your princess I told them all. That we took up Tamaraneans vows as well which mean I took up the Anderson name as well as the family crest it as well .so if something happen to blackfire family in the mean time we step in as the new great rulers of Tamaran. I think we hear a loud wow in the background from the whole Tamaraneans Courtroom and Queen Black Fire Was even shock from My Statement on the stand even her husband was more shock now and he even stood from boot so he could stand by his wife than he said if we work to together would it be dangerous for are children to be in a war that we have to protect them as well. Yes but maybe if we marriage off are children to people they really love than Maybe They will have a second chance for love and trust .black fire started in bye say if we do this than my son and daughter date your second daughter your sent we are no long family related but setup a new stand for both planet in to different galaxies throughout the vegan system and milk way system is it a deal or no deal. I greed with you but do you have a first born that is possible is evil as you once was in the past in any way because this will not work because this will destroy the treaties and killed both parties in there track. Yes but we had to sent him away for the crime against his siblings a week ago said queen black Fire and King VrilDox .than we will not have any trouble from where we stand than it a deal .

Black fire P.O.V

Well sent my sister is helping us we have no more worse and I am mighty proud to say that I will great fight beside my new family said Black Fire but I want this to be the biggest party of the year . this time it's going to Be one of big cerebration to have on today events by welcome back my sister princess Star Fire of Tamaran and her new husband night wings to the throne of Tamaran And there new daughter to the throne as well I want the banishes call off so my sister could back to our new home worlds to take her rightful place as queen and sent her new husband night wing is from earth we will have the treaties there with his people watch the whole event taken there and with the united kingdom and the teen titans that will be help to us in this wars and signing the big peace treaties never made to protect both side of the galaxies to agreement with our laws and earth laws that will be including into the space treaties from other planet which is involve in this wars with us as well as the milk way system of your galaxies and the vegan system and than our home planet of new Tamaran will sign the documents call the Tamaranens constitutions from our world and your world will have us sign your Constitution congress and the declaration of Independence and the bills of rights from both world and have the president of the sign it as well. Oh by the way we want to know night wing are you really to be crown emperor of both planet it because right last this treaties is sign you will king of both world and you will get high statue in your right of marrying my sister so in joys .

The Tamaranens Judge A'nini Yuan's Statement That Will Change

Night Wings And Star Fire life Forever P.O.V

Well Sent That Was Shocking To Hear That Black Fire Was Being Nice For Once To Her New Family And Her Sister To Call Off Her Banishes And To Let Star Fire Come Back Home To Help Us End The War Against Citadel Once An For All Which We Are In We Decided To Drop All The Charged Against Princess Star Fire And She Is Allow To Keep Her Princess Statue And She Will Be On Super Watch Why She Is Dealing With Morning Sickest through out Her Pregnancy In The First Nine Month Of Make Sure Nothing Will Happen To You Or Your Husband night wings for that Matter. We will have nurses and guards on stand by through out the palace and titans tower and sent your children will Tamaraneans hybrid and human they will have there own princesses statue or prince statue as well as being a true royalties family and of course your first daughter will have to go through training on warlords of okaara to learn to be warrior princess at heart and be train as a teen titans on earth because we know you want best for your children's we will not put them in any danger and of course they can go to school on earth as well. Night wing was the first to speak up for one minute it how will this help when I have a no kill rule that must be follow by all of the teen titans ask night wing holing his wife's hand in the court room. They well not used any weapons at all than about the killing we will be watching them real closely to make sure the same will not happen In battle to know who go first as queen or king when they are older enough than first or second child's will be first in line for the throne and if you have a son than the will be three in line to the throne. we will not let the same mistake happen again like it did with StarFire or Black Fire We make sure of that king night wing and queen StarFire we will keep our words of that you and children shaken. but for now the case is dismiss you are free to go princess StarFire And welcome home night wing and StarFire to your new kingdom on Tamaran to young dear princess Mariand'r Alexis Anderson Grayson .

StarFire P.O.V

Well I was real happy of course to hear my sister under banishes me and they throw out the whole case an allow me to have my princess statue back as well and beside that my husband stood by my side to protect the whole way and he get to have high royal statue as new king and my whole friends and family was here to back me up why watch the whole case as well this make me the happiness woman in the galaxies and the world that they still care I am very lucky I did not have to go through prisoner of the jails to fight for my case. sent my children is Tamaraneans hybrid and part human they will have there own princesses statue or prince statue as well as being a true royalties family and of course your first daughter will have to go through training on warlords of okaara to learn to be warrior princess at heart and be train as a teen titans on earth because we know want what was best for our children's we will not put them in any danger and of course they can go to school on earth as well. My husband Night wing was the first to speak up for one minute it how will this help when we do have a no kill rule that must be follow by all of the teen titans ask night wing was holing my hand in the court room. When the judge told as that They well not used any weapons at all than about the killing we will be watching them real closely to make sure the same will not happen In battle to know who go first as queen or king when they are older enough than first or second child's will be first in line for the throne and if you have a son than the will be three in line to the throne. we will not let the same mistake happen again like it did with StarFire or Black Fire We make sure of that king night wing and queen StarFire we will keep our words of that you and children shaken. but for now the case is dismiss you are free to go princess StarFire And welcome home night wing and StarFire to your new kingdom on Tamaran to young dear princess Mariand'r Alexis Anderson Grayson . We where really to walk out of the Tamaraneans Court room when galfore and fyria and the rest of the teen titans jump all over us to give me hugs and kiss why our daughter want to be pick up by her daddy hell we just hugs her and tickling her to death until she cry uncle than we stop to talk with black fire an her husband to get to know them better as our new little family is starting to get bigger on Vril Dox side Of The family and my husband side of the family tree watch was real nice too.

Teen Titans And The League And The Green Lantern Guardians P.O.V

well the court case was real long but we could tell it was perfect because some thing good came out of it and that was StarFire freedom and hearing The bad News that happen in the past event of two year ago but reward was acted it when night wing stood up in front of the judge and black fire and her new husband to protect there kids and his kids as well. what shock the much was hear that the Gordanians broke the treaties with the Tamaraneans and the stupid ass citadel want to in slave black fire kids to torn them and the scientist's call the prisoner want to solar energy experiment 's on them as well as the rest of there planets and other system of galaxies and than give them to citadel as a weapon a prize to the Gordanians master to kill the Anderson and Grayson Royalties Families. So both of the enemies are working to together to destroy planet and aliens people. So they when back to there old way an coursing wars the galaxies put us to shame because we want to help anyway that we can and the people of our ask us to help them because if there Tamaraneans people are in trouble which mean are earth will be too and that they would ask us for a treaties from earth too have the president of the united state to sign this treaties was down right awesome and the fact they want night wing to ran both planet as king and emperor to help the united kingdom of both world and to store balance of galaxies as well.. We all where really to walk out of the Tamaraneans Court room when galfore and fyria and the rest of the teen titans jump all over us to give me hugs and kiss why our daughter want to be pick up by her daddy hell we just hugs her and tickling her to death until she cry uncle than we stop to talk with black fire an her husband to get to know them better as our new little family is starting to get bigger on Vril Dox side Of The family and my husband side of the family tree watch was real nice too.

MR. Richard john Dickson Grayson And MRS. Kori Anderson Summer Grayson

well we had lunch and dinner at the palace with are friends and families for the biggest cerebrations that black fire setup for us Why we where staying over night because it to later head back to world and the other reason was so we don't get shot down by Our new enemies or so we will not get capture by the prisoner just be on the safe side cause I don't want my wife to lose control of her power why she is pregnant with my second child of twins . So we had to get really for the parties and last word we will head to bed because we got to head home early so we could get stuff done Why the teen titans get back to them self to training the young titans the next day. so we give our daughter night star a bath than tell her some story a bout our life as superhero and kiss her goodnight and close her door half way and than we made Call Are Pedantries Dr. John Wilson And Nurse June White To make appointment with him for tomorrow morning and we put night star to bed told her bedtime about the teen titans and we when to bed our self because we got to get up early to take night star to day care and so star fire could the doctor . Than we when to bed our self to get get up to duties before we when home today.

Okay night wings and starfire daughter night star was birth in watch date in the kingdom come comic book was it ?

a)1996

b)2000

c) 1999

d)1998

The Answer Is May fourteen of 1996 in the book of kingdom come now back to the story.


	3. Morning Sickness

Welcome Back Like I Said Before I Don't Own Teen Titans Comics Books Or DC Comic Books Nations .Com But I Do Paints Stuff Off To Look Over To See What I Can Used For All My Story So In Joy What You See Remember There Will Be Secrets About The Answers I Will Gave You So Here Is Chapter 3 Morning Sickness

The Beginning Flash back

Mrs. Kori Anderson Summer Grayson P.O.V

Well Sent I Was Behind My Husband Chair Read Over His Shoulder From Where I Stand I Was Just Real Shock That They Would Call Me To A Sit Down In Front Of The Highest Government Court With Black Fire There As Well My Heart Was Race A mile A Minute I Couldn't Sit Down Because I Was About To Throw Up And Than I Was Get Really To Throw A Star Bolts At The Damn Screen I Mean It Just Made Me Down Right Angry That They Didn't Stop Me From Leave When I Was On Tamaran And I told Them That Day That If They Don't Want To Get Eat By The Sun eater Than They Sure Have Left When I Did Than They Wouldn't Have Listen To Black Fire. And Beside That I Was Married Twice To Prince Karras And General Phy'zzon And Bye The Away They Are Both Dies In That Battle Two Year Ago From The Last Time I Left Tamaran And Ever Sent That day. The only man I ever loved was my new husband Night Wing And Forever Will Because I am Pregnant With Two More Children Maybe And Now That They Call This Ruthless Sit Down To The Royal Government Court From Tamaran . I Fear They Would Be Strip Of My Duties To My People And My Princess Status And Just because I Was Call A Traitor To My Damn Planet. But To Minute Later They Sent A Message Saying That They Will Goes A Long With A Sit Down And Call Off The Banishes To There Own Princess By Calling Both Of Them To The Court Stand On Star Fire Home Planet Of Tamaran Which My Wife Agreed With It By The Way. So The Next Day We Had The Justice League Of American Come With Us And The Teen Titans And Of Course Bruce Wayne Came Along For The Ride As There Was Another Dumb Ass Doubt On What Going To Happen In The Royal Court Room When They Find Out their Banishes Princess Is Pregnant And With Night wing Babies They Will Be Even More Shock Went They See Night Star The First Born Princess Of earth And Beside That She Is Now Five Year Older With Special Power Like Her Mother And When She Don't Get Her Way She Will Show Her True Color Of Her Star Bolts Power Watch Is Purple-Blue Flame Star Bolts Power An She Will Used Them As Well As Her Own Pears of Green Star Bolts At Whole Force With You And You Will Be Against The Wall And She Does As My Fighting Skills And Her Mother Green Star Bolts Power You Really Don't Want To Pick A Fight With The Newest Princess Mariand'r Alexis Grayson Daughter Of Star Fire And Night Wing Of Earth And Grand Daughter Of Batman. He Will Be Keep An Eye On The Court And Be Side That They Wouldn't Find A Loophole If Star Fire Get A Death Or Worse For The Crime She Didn't Do . It Was An Half Hour Diver In The Vegan System Space The Teen Titans And Earth Green Lantern Which His Name Was Hal Jordan And Don't Forget The Justice League Of Americans At To Come A Long With Batman Which Was Now Starting To Get Real Bored For The Long Ass Drive To My planet which was name new Tamaran For The Meet With The Judges And The Highest Court And To Meet Up With Prince Ryand'r And Don't Forget Star Fire Dumb Ass royal Sister Queen Black Fire For Put Star Fire In The Hand Of The Citadel. So We Finally Made It To My People Newest Planet Know As Tamaran And Rann And I Was A Willow For Four Year Ago Until I Marry To My Newest Husband Night Wing An Had Our first Daughter Night Star And Now I Am Pregnant Again An This Time We Are really For Are Five Year Old Daughter Night Star To Become A big Sister To Her Brand New Baby Sister Or Baby Brother And I Had To Learn That My Sister Black Fire Just Got Married A Dumb Ass Criminals Name Prince Vril Dox And Now We Have To waited for the justice league to get here and batman to Land The Damn Bat Space Plane On The Ground Before We All Walk Into The Palaces Hallway And Into The Courtroom And Wasted All The Time Me Need To Save My Life From Being In Prison for Stupid Asses Dumb Reason For My Sister Own Comer Mistake In The Damn Past Which Is Now Going To Back Firer On Her Ass Real Soon Because I Am back And There Was Any She Can Do To Stop Me For Being With My New Family And Because My Husband set this up for me to Prove I Was Incenses Of The Crime I Didn't Do But To Try An Stop A War From Happen Because That That A Princess Does And She Had Know Right to Labeled Me A Traitor And Than I Was Banishes From My Home Planet From Out Her Defend I know she her bad day but It Give Her No Right To Put A Bounty On My Head Even If She Want To Get Back Me For Wanted To Save Her Heartless Ass which I Do Think That What Going On Because I Figure She Knew The Danger Of Bringing Me Back For The High Court Cause They Would Have Me Killed Out Of Rage .Black Fire Will Have To Resign Star Fire Banishes Through The High Courts Of Tamaran To help night wing save his wife' Star Fire from a old punishes that She Never Did To Began With Destroy Her Banishes the teen titans will help them with Tamraneans And Thanagarians wars Going On with the Gordanians and Citadel And The Prisoner are All Monster That Could Take Over The Vegans System Worlds And possible Other Galaxies well that don't peace treaties like planets earth for that matter P.O.V

Black Fire and Star Fire P.O.V

We have All Arrive Together As One Big Team Of Heroes In The Whole Courtroom And The Judges Was No Other Than The leader Of The Highest Courtroom And the Tamaraneans judge that goes by A'ninl Yuan'sAlso the leaders of Karma and new Tamaran is king VrilDox And His New Wife's Queen Black Fire And Off World Humans And Alien Judge As Well. And Beside That Galfore An His Wife's Fyria And The justice League Of American all Joint Up With Night Wing's Friends The Teen Titans And Star Fire Family And her Friend's And Her Younger Brother Name Prince Ryand'r And I Don't Want To Forget An Including The Bats Family's And The first Earth Green Lantern Name Hal Jordon And The Green Lantern Guardians ALL Come To Watch Star Fire Court Case. Well The Court Case Started With The Judges Asking lot of question about why she was banishes to Black Fire .she said we where going in to war and are planet was being attack all over again I found out my sister Star Fire was leading a group call the r.e.b.e.l.s But she only did she want to get back at me. Your honor I did it because my sister was being stupid for not want to save are people from the sun eater so I joy them a short time before I left the planet for good and both of my husband dies that day so don't tell me that It was To get back at black Fire cause it wasn't . I want the war to end and I want to be with my friend on my new home world earth I wanted my life back to and start a family with the man I really love not some prince that I never met there not one that I really wanted other than night wing the father of my first born daughter Mariand'r Alexis Anderson Grayson now if you don't mine me telling you if I was never in space to stop a war to began with but find my brother would of not believe me would you but was Attack before I was able to look for my mother's moon fire and my father's sun fire also known as king Myand'r and queen Luand'r for xhal shaken And just about killed citadel as well my sister was behind much of the killed in general any way so why banishes me for the crime I never did and you ever comers enter that I would be put to death your out of your mind because you would be killed me an my unborn child your twins for that matter and beside that wouldn't help with the treaties that would be made in the future if something happen too me .

Night Wings P.O.V

Well Last Hearing Both Side Of The Story From My Wife And Her Sister I Could Understand Why Black Fire Thought Her Sister Was A Traitor But Last Hear Star Fire Tell The Truth Was Shocking. Even The Whole Courtroom Was Shock Into A Third Person Which Was Pretty Funny Because She Said It to her Sister Black Fire Face and This Would Be Good Fighting Case Because This out Burst From Star fire Why She Is Pregnant And I For One Knew Never To Set Up Her Because Will Lose Her Flying Power Or All Of Her Power And Beside That I Told Her I Will Do Any Thing To Protect Her Power. But She On The Other Hands Will Fight For Her Freedom As Well As The City Her People Of New Tamaran Which Name Is From There Greatest Death And I Am Proud Of Her Even If I Am Her Strong Headed Leader And Over Protect Husband Because I love Her To Much To Let Something Happen To Her Or The Baby That Will Becoming Soon And I My Defined I Stood Up To Give Kori A Hand On The Stand. Your Highness And Your Honor I Would Like To At To The Case If You Don't Mine. I Am Her New Husband And I Would Like To Form You That Your Princess Is Real Weak From The Attack That Happen Month Before She Told Me She Was Pregnant With Night Star And She About Die In That Battle With Black Fire And On Top Of That She Was Trying To Protect Herself From Somebody That Was Going To Killed That Goes By Lady Styx And Bounty Hunter From Earth Will Come Her And Possible Anybody That To Help Her And So If You Didn't Known About Than I Guess We Lose Are Favorite Princess Koriand'r Of Our Heart And Black Fire Too If We Don't Protect Them Both And I Be Damn if I Lose Her Again. And I Don't Want My Daughter To Lose Her New Baby Brother Or A New Baby sister Because We Found Out Yesterday . The Whole Room Then It Become Real Silence Because The People In The Room Was Not Talking At All But

Than They Started To Talk Loud To Each Other And I Think I

Hear The Word No And How Can We Stop This From Happen And We Want Star Fire Back And We Have A New Princess And A New Prince Now Got My Wife Attitude On The Side Line And People Say We Want Her Husband Night Wing To Be The King Of Earth And New Tamaran To Save Us From A New War That Now Than Started Said The Tamaraneans government that is In The Stand. I was down right Stock To Hear What They Than Said And I think I hear Black Fire As well . The Thing Was That Black Fire Was In Deep She Didn't know Now To Write A Wars Treaties To End The Wars With Citadel Once And For All Because They Want A New Princess For A Wars Prize This Time They Don't Want The same Mistake To happen Twice and now that I know what was going on I am not going to let been again so I stood up and said black fire if you want to protect your future kids and mine as well we must stick together for both the Anderson family Shaken and your new family name the Grayson Known as valiand'r Anderson Grayson and just to let you know before I marriage your princess I told them all. That we took up Tamaraneans vows as well which mean I took up the Anderson name as well as the family crest it as well .so if something happen to black fire family in the mean time we step in as the new great rulers of Tamaran. I think we hear a loud wow in the background from the whole Tamaraneans Courtroom and Queen Black Fire Was even shock from My Statement on the stand even her husband was more shock now and he even stood from boot so he could stand by his wife than he said if we work to together would it be dangerous for are children to be in a war that we have to protect them as well. Yes but maybe if we marriage off are children to people they really love than Maybe They will have a second chance for love and trust .black fire started in bye say if we do this than my son and daughter date your second daughter your sent we are no long family related but setup a new stand for both planet in to different galaxies throughout the vegan system and milk way system is it a deal or no deal. I greed with you but do you have a first born that is possible is evil as you once was in the past in any way because this will not work because this will destroy the treaties and killed both parties in there track. Yes but we had to sent him away for the crime against his siblings a week ago said queen black Fire and King Vril Dox .than we will not have any trouble from where we stand than it a deal .

Black fire P.O.V

Well sent my sister is helping us we have no more worse and I am mighty proud to say that I will great fight beside my new family said Black Fire but I want this to be the biggest party of the year . this time it's going to Be one of big cerebration to have on today events by welcome back my sister princess Star Fire of Tamaran and her new husband night wings to the throne of Tamaran And there new daughter to the throne as well I want the banishes call off so my sister could back to our new home worlds to take her rightful place as queen and sent her new husband night wing is from earth we will have the treaties there with his people watch the whole event taken there and with the united kingdom and the teen titans that will be help to us in this wars and signing the big peace treaties never made to protect both side of the galaxies to agreement with our laws and earth laws that will be including into the space treaties from other planet which is involve in this wars with us as well as the milk way system of your galaxies and the vegan system and than our home planet of new Tamaran will sign the documents call the Tamaranens constitutions from our world and your world will have us sign your Constitution congress and the declaration of Independence and the bills of rights from both world and have the president of the sign it as well. Oh by the way we want to know night wing are you really to be crown emperor of both planet it because right last this treaties is sign you will king of both world and you will get high statue in your right of marrying my sister so in joys .

The Tamaranens Judge A'nini Yuan's Statement That Will Change Night Wings And Star Fire life Forever P.O.V

Well Sent That Was Shocking To Hear That Black Fire Was Being Nice For Once To Her New Family And Her Sister To Call Off Her Banishes And To Let Star Fire Come Back Home To Help Us End The War Against Citadel Once An For All Which We Are In We Decided To Drop All The Charged Against Princess Star Fire And She Is Allow To Keep Her Princess Statue And She Will Be On Super Watch Why She Is Dealing With Morning Sickest through out Her Pregnancy In The First Nine Month Of Make Sure Nothing Will Happen To You Or Your Husband night wings for that Matter. We will have nurses and guards on stand by through out the palace and titans tower and sent your children will Tamaraneans hybrid and human they will have there own princesses statue or prince statue as well as being a true royalties family and of course your first daughter will have to go through training on warlords of okaara to learn to be warrior princess at heart and be train as a teen titans on earth because we know you want best for your children's we will not put them in any danger and of course they can go to school on earth as well. Night wing was the first to speak up for one minute it how will this help when I have a no kill rule that must be follow by all of the teen titans ask night wing holing his wife's hand in the court well not used any weapons at all than about the killing we will be watching them real closely to make sure the same will not happen In battle to know who go first as queen or king when they are older enough than first or second child's will be first in line for the throne and if you have a son than the will be three in line to the throne. we will not let the same mistake happen again like it did with Star Fire or Black Fire We make sure of that king night wing and queen Star Fire we will keep our words of that you and children shaken. but for now the case is dismiss you are free to go princess Star Fire And welcome home night wing and StarFire to your new kingdom on Tamaran to young dear princess Mariand'r Alexis Anderson Grayson .

Star Fire P.O.V

Well I was real happy of course to hear my sister under banishes me and they throw out the whole case an allow me to have my princess statue back as well and beside that my husband stood by my side to protect the whole way and he get to have high royal statue as new king and my whole friends and family was here to back me up why watch the whole case as well this make me the happiness woman in the galaxies and the world that they still care I am very lucky I did not have to go through prisoner of the jails to fight for my case. sent my children is Tamaraneans hybrid and part human they will have there own princesses statue or prince statue as well as being a true royalties family and of course your first daughter will have to go through training on warlords of okaara to learn to be warrior princess at heart and be train as a teen titans on earth because we know want what was best for our children's we will not put them in any danger and of course they can go to school on earth as well. My husband Night wing was the first to speak up for one minute it how will this help when we do have a no kill rule that must be follow by all of the teen titans ask night wing was holing my hand in the court room. When the judge told as that They well not used any weapons at all than about the killing we will be watching them real closely to make sure the same will not happen In battle to know who go first as queen or king when they are older enough than first or second child's will be first in line for the throne and if you have a son than the will be three in line to the throne. we will not let the same mistake happen again like it did with Star Fire or Black Fire We make sure of that king night wing and queen Star Fire we will keep our words of that you and children shaken. but for now the case is dismiss you are free to go princess Star Fire And welcome home night wing and Star Fire to your new kingdom on Tamaran to young dear princess Mariand'r Alexis Anderson Grayson . We where really to walk out of the Tamaraneans Court room when galfore and fyria and the rest of the teen titans jump all over us to give me hugs and kiss why our daughter want to be pick up by her daddy hell we just hugs her and tickling her to death until she cry uncle than we stop to talk with black fire an her husband to get to know them better as our new little family is starting to get bigger on Vril Dox side Of The family and my husband side of the family tree watch was real nice too.

Teen Titans And The League And The Green Lantern Guardians P.O.V

well the court case was real long but we could tell it was perfect because some thing good came out of it and that was StarFire freedom and hearing The bad News that happen in the past event of two year ago but reward was acted it when night wing stood up in front of the judge and black fire and her new husband to protect there kids and his kids as well. what shock the much was hear that the Gordanians broke the treaties with the Tamaraneans and the stupid ass citadel want to in slave black fire kids to torn them and the scientist's call the prisoner want to solar energy experiment 's on them as well as the rest of there planets and other system of galaxies and than give them to citadel as a weapon a prize to the Gordanians master to kill the Anderson and Grayson Royalties Families. So both of the enemies are working to together to destroy planet and aliens people. So they when back to there old way an coursing wars the galaxies put us to shame because we want to help anyway that we can and the people of our ask us to help them because if there Tamaraneans people are in trouble which mean are earth will be too and that they would ask us for a treaties from earth too have the president of the united state to sign this treaties was down right awesome and the fact they want night wing to ran both planet as king and emperor to help the united kingdom of both world and to store balance of galaxies as well.. We all where really to walk out of the Tamaraneans Court room when galfore and fyria and the rest of the teen titans jump all over us to give me hugs and kiss why our daughter want to be pick up by her daddy hell we just hugs her and tickling her to death until she cry uncle than we stop to talk with black fire an her husband to get to know them better as our new little family is starting to get bigger on Vril Dox side Of The family and my husband side of the family tree watch was real nice too.

MR. Richard john Dickson Grayson And MRS. Kori Anderson Summer Grayson

well we had lunch and dinner at the palace with are friends and families for the biggest cerebrations that black fire setup for us Why we where staying over night because it to later head back to world and the other reason was so we don't get shot down byOur new enemies or so we will not get capture by the prisoner just be on the safe side cause I don't want my wife to lose control of her power why she is pregnant with my second child of twins . So we had to get really for the parties and last word we will head to bed because we got to head home early so we could get stuff done Why the teen titans get back to them self to training the young titans the next day. so we give our daughter night star a bath than tell her some story a bout our life as superhero and kiss her goodnight and close her door half way and than we made Call Are Pedantries Dr. John Wilson And Nurse June White To make appointment with him for tomorrow morning and we put night star to bed told her bedtime about the teen titans and we when to bed our self because we got to get up early to take night star to day care and so star fire could the doctor . Than we when to bed our self to get get up to duties before we when home today.

The End of flash back:

MRS. Kori Anderson Summer Grayson P.O.V

Well It Been a Long Week Since I Been Pregnant With My Husband Night Wings Aka Dick Grayson Baby For Over A Week Now And I Am Starting To Get Morning Sickest All day Tuesday Morning When Are Friends Come Over To Visit Us and I had To Run The Bathroom All Day Long And The Worst Possible Thing Is That I Am Losing my power and I Work With The Rest Of The Teen Titans And The Justice League of Americans or Batman and Young justice Too. But It's Wore It Because it My Doctor a Appointment Today With The Family Pedantries Dr. John Wilson And Nurse .June White For A Quick Check Up To Make Sure The Baby Was Alright And Make Sure There Is No Miss Half That They Could Spot Right Away To be Sure They Are Able To know In Case Same Thing Go Wrong With The baby. And The Nurse Come In The Room Wondering How I Was Doing And Check Me Out And Sent Me Down To Get A Ultrasound Room Where I Meet With Dr. John Wilson To Get Her On Ultrasound Table And Put Harm jell on the tip of Ultrasound Remote That Is Hook Up To A Computer Screen And It Show Two Head And Four Hands Four Legs And Two Bodies And Men Organs And Female Organs And Two Hearts Well He Gave Me One Good News That Will Change My Family Life Forever I Am Pregnant With Two Twins A Girl And a Boy .You Hear Me Right I Am Pregnant With Twins Said Starfire And He Said They Will Be Born On the fifteenth of June of next year for sure said the doctor.

DOWN TOWN OF BLUDHAVEN P.O.V

Night Wing And The Teen Titans Are Fight A new Villains Call The Fcu Block Buster Blood Puffer The New Bad Guys All 506 Dirt Bags In The City. Oh My God That Night wing Need Back Up To Deal With Them Be Cause They Got Super Power Like The Villains In Jumpin City . The honorary Titans Joy In The Fight with One Battle Cry They All Know And Love with there Leader Yelling Out Order Like Teen Titans All Together And Teen Titans Go! It Took All Of The Titans To Take Them All Out Be Cause They Are One Member Behind And Starfire Will Out Of Act For A Long While Cause Her Husband Don't Want Her Fight Criminal Why She Is Pregnant With His Baby Which He Don't Know That There Is In Fact Twins .And So The Battle With The Fcu block buster blood Puffer Was Far From Over they Still Had To Deal The Ringleader Which Was No Big Deal Because Nightwing Is Taking Care Of Him Right Now With Help From A Very Old Friend Name Batman The Bad Guy Was Scary Out Of His Pants When He Saw Batman Just Took The First Punch And The Second Punch Go To Night Wing And The Last Punch Lock The asshole Out Cold The Police Come Out Round up The Whole Gangs In 40 Police Vans And 50 Cops Cars Night Wing And Batman Talk To The Police Officer About The Whole Your Deal And Than Got The Paper Work And When back TO Night Wing Pen House That On The Country Side Of Bludhaven That On The Other Side of Gorham City and New York City And The Other Honorary Titans When Home Or Stay For The Party .So When Star Fire Come Back From Her Doctor Appointment tell everyone greatest news that will change theirs whole life forever.

Dinner P.O.V

Well I Can Say I Was Shock To Hear My Son Richard john Dickson Grayson And His Wife's Star Fire Was In Fact Having Another Baby Again . I Was Hoping That Night Wing and Star Fire Would Sat Down And Talk To There First Daughter Night Star About This First So She Could Understand That She Will Not Be The Only Child In her Super hero family Any More. But The Good News Is She Will Become A Big Sister Sooner Than Her Parent Realize An Who To Thank That May Be One Day She Will To Have To Take Responsible For Her Action In Protect Her Little Sister Or Baby Brother When The Time Come For Her Mother Goes In To Labor At The Hospital And Get Really To Have The Two Un Born Twins Next Year . She Will Be Able To Learn To Share Stuff With The Twins Like Make Up Or Video Game And She Would Have To Share The Outer Space Tree House With Them Too .And There Parents Can Trains Them How To Fights Or how to controls Their Angers An control Their power or save the world like Their Parents From Wars An Stranger Or People That Will Rape And Kills You If They Get The Chance But If That Does Happen Her Parent Or The Other Titans Will Kick There Asses And Lock Them Up. But I Know They Will Stand By There Side Protect Her And The Twins Too . But I Would Really Like To See Some Body To Try Massing Around And Try To Kidnaps her Or the Twins Because I Want To See My Granddaughter Defined Her Sibling And If She Can Protect Her Self In A Fair Fight And If She Is Willing Be Like Her Father Or Mother That Is Not A Fair To Say And Fight In Life Or Death If Needed Or If Some Thing Happen To Where Their Parent Have To Go Out An Protecting the other Cities Like Jump In City And The City Of From Dangers Criminals And Villains That Want To Take Over The World And So That She Will Know What To Do When The Time Came in The Future. But figure they will tell her when the time is right because they just Found This Yesterday And Of Course My Dear Wife Talia Come With Me And My Son Damian Wayne Just To Have Dinner With The New Grayson Family And To Explain To Richard That He Sure Invited The News Reporter And Invite Star Fire Family And Friend To Earth And The Teen Titan Network Come Over For A Big Charity Of Event To Raise Money For The New Babies And Night Star And To Put More Money For The Bruce Wayne Foundation And So The New Grayson Family Could Make Your Day View And Make A Reappear On Nation TV. But My Adopted Son Richard Grayson Said No At First Because He Was Worse About Star Fire Safely An Her People Safely As Well And There Well Being And Villains But Than I Told Him To Stop And Thank The Tamaraneans Are Wars Race And Could Protect Their Self If Needed And Be Side We Are Inviting Superheroes And The City To This Thing Any Way So Stop Being A Big ass And Lighting Up Or No Diverging The Bat Mobile And That Change His Mind At Last About The Whole Thing At Least .

WELL SORRY FOR NOT SHOWING UP WHEN ISURE HAVE EARLIER IN THE STORY FOR QUESTION FOR YOU .BUT I WAS BUSINE WORK ON THE STORY CHAPTER NOT THE QUESTION BUT I AM HERE NOW SO HEAR A NEW QUSTION FOR YOU IN CASE I FOR GET AGAIN .

WHO BEEN THE LEADER OF THE TEEN TITANS FOR YEAR SENT THIS BATTLE BEGAN?

A.)Night Wing His Self

B.)Night star

C.)Cyborg

D.)Timothy Drake

E.) Jason Todd

F.) All of above

the correct answer to this Question is (A.) Night wing his self because he was in this for year until this battle began .

So Thank you for playing and read this chapter come back soon and Don't Forget to Keep On Review and I will get chapter four up date real soon okay bye.


	4. the teen titans talk to the new press

Welcome To My Teen Titan Story of The New Kingdom Come On Special Edition Of The Teen Titans : The Birth Of Mar' I Grayson's Sister Star Flower and twins Brother Sliver Wing IN The Teen Titans New comic book on glraxay starfire18 fan fiction and face book too. And don't for Like I Said Before I don't own the teen titans comic book or dc but I do paints stuff off to look Over to see what can be used for all of my story so in joy so here chapter 4 the teen titans talk to the new Press And Don't For Get To Review The Chapter Because The Question And Answer Are Big Bonus That Will Be Hide In The Story And To Get To The Point Like I Said Before I Don't Own The Teen Titans comic Book Or Dc But I do Paint Stuff Off Just To look Thing over to see what can be used for all of my story so in joy so here chapter 4 the teen titans talk to the new press.

BEGAINING OF FLASH BACK With BATMAN

Well I Can Say I Was Shock To Hear My Son Richard john Dickson Grayson And His Wife's Star Fire Was In Fact Having Another Baby Again . I Was Hoping That Night Wing and Star Fire Would Sat Down And Talk To There First Daughter Night Star About This First So She Could Understand That She Will Not Be The Only Child In her Super hero family Any More. But The Good News Is She Will Become A Big Sister Sooner Than Her Parent Realize An Who To Thank That May Be One Day She Will To Have To Take Responsible For Her Action In Protect Her Little Sister Or Baby Brother When The Time Come For Her Mother Goes In To Labor At The Hospital And Get Really To Have The Two Un Born Twins Next Year . She Will Be Able To Learn To Share Stuff With The Twins Like Make Up Or Video Game And She Would Have To Share The Outer Space Tree House With Them Too .And There Parents Can Trains Them How To Fights Or How To Controls Their Angers An control Their power or save the world like Their Parents From Wars An Stranger OR People That Will Rape Or They Could Very Much Kills You Where You Stand And Of Course You Would Be Real Lucky To See The Lights Of Day That Is If TheyGet The Chance. But If That Does Happen Her Parent Or The Other Titans Will Kick There Sorry Asses And Lock Them Up. But I Know They Will Stand By There Side Protect Her And The Twins Too . But I Would Really Like To See Some Body To Try Massing Around And Try To Kidnaps her Or the Twins Because I Want To See My Granddaughter Defined Her Sibling And If She Can Protect Her Self In A Fair Fight And If She Is Willing Be Like Her Father Or Mother That Is Not A Fair To Say And Fight In Life Or Death If Needed Or If Some Thing Happen To Where Their Parent Have To Go Out An Protecting The Other Cities Like Jump In City And The City Of Bludhaven From Dangers Criminals And Villains That Want To Take Over The World And So That She Will Know What To Do When The Time Came in The Future. But Figure They Will Tell Her When The Time Is Right Because They Just Found This Yesterday And Of Course My Dear Wife Talia Come With Me And My Son Damian Wayne Just To Have Dinner With The New Grayson Family And To Explain To Richard That He Sure Invited The News Reporter And Invite Star Fire Family And Friend To Earth And The Teen Titan Network Come Over For A Big Charity Of Event To Raise Money For The New Babies And Night Star And To Put More Money For The Bruce Wayne Foundation And So The New Grayson Family Could Make Your Day View And Make A Reappear On Nation TV. But My Adopted Son Richard Grayson Said No At First Because He Was Worse About Star Fire Safely An Her People Safely As Well And There Well Being And Villains But Than I Told Him To Stop And Thank The Tamaraneans Are Wars Race And Could Protect Their Self If Needed And Be Side We Are Inviting Superheroes And The City To This Thing Any Way So Stop Being A Big ass And Lighting Up Or No Diverging The Bat Mobile And That Change His Mind At Last About The Whole Thing At Least.

And The End OF Flash Back

The Party Set Up By Mr. Richard john Dickson Grayson P.O.V Well I Can Say My Dad Was Very Right About One Thing We Are Going To Have A Party Tonight AT 7:00 clock pm To 12: 45 pm At Midnight We Will Have The biggest block Party And Fireworks Display In The History of Bludhaven Or Jump In City And Gotham City Biggest Charity Event Parties Put Together For All Time Shake For The Superheroes And The Citizens Of Bludhaven And Gotham City and Star Fire Tamaraneans Friends Are Invited Too . Well We At Bruce Wayne Set Invitations For Us And To Tell Them There Will Be A special Event With Night Star Getting A New baby sister or a new Baby Brother Or Twins That Will Be On The Way Real Soon And So We Are Inviting The Whole Gotham City News Reporters With Mike Engel , Peter McElroy, Summer Gleeson , Victoria Vale, Charlotte Rivers And Dr. Leslie Tompkins' And The Mayor And Commissioner James Gordon Family's And The Rest Of Gotham City Peoples And Bludhaven People That Will Be Watch The Sky For The Firework That Will be Set Off At 9:00pm And Will Be Shows On Alive Nations TV Station Everywhere In The United State Of Americans And I Will Be There With Teen Titans And The Justice League And Young Justice . The Colorful Stringer And party Balloons And Long Table An Chair , Long Table To Gifts And Stuff Like Foods And Drinks For Guest And Dance Floors With Music's And Stuff Like That , Red Wine And White Wines. Crock Tails, Beers And Pops And Fruits Punch And Whole Kinds Of Drink For The Adult And For The Kids There Is Lot Of Game To Play And We Know What Kind Of Game We Will Have For The Kids To Play Like Pin The Tails On Beast Boy And Hide In Seek With Raven And Night Wing Topper Games And Water Balloons Fight And Name That Animals And Punch That Joker Games With Star Fire All Kinds Of Game And A New Game Which Is Call Pop The Wrack Go Is Telling Joke With Cyborg And Finally Come See The jackass On Bat Wheel do A Slip With Flash . Okay I Got To Say I Didn't Put That On The List And I Don't Know Who Put That On There So I Am Going To Kick Some Body Ass For That joke Or Game Later But I Thank That Will Leave It on There For Fun To Get Back At Joker Later . On The Mean Time We Will Talk To At 4:00 Am Today And Get Really For Gotham City News At 6 Tonight. My Wife Come Home And Give The News Of A Life Time That She Is Pregnant With Twin A Girl And A Boy I Am So Proud Everybody On The Team Is Happy About The News And Batman Give Me And Star Fire A Hugs And A Kiss And High Five On The Back For A Job Well Done At Least Which I Am So Happy About That Too.

Cyborg And Sarah Simm And Raven And Beast Boy Talk To The Press For The First About Night Wing And Star Fire Past P.O.V

Well We Couldn't Believe That night Wing Or Star Fire Could Have Kids Now Sent There Was A Miscarriages With Star Fire Year Before Night Star Was Born. And First Off We Where On Tamaran And Night Wing Didn't Know About Her Be Pregnant With His Baby The Night They Had Sex On Her Wedding Night With Prince Karras And Cause Of This That Prince Found Out About Night Wing Got Her Pregnant Got The Prince Mad And The Prince Force Star Fire To Kills The Baby Or She Would Dies Herself . An Because Of This We Found About It On Time But Nobody At The Courage To Say Some To Night Wings Cause That Would Just Have Piss Him Off More Than There Would Have Been A Fight To The Death Against The Prince And We All Know That Night Wing Would Winner That Fight Back Than .They Couldn't Find Way To Stay Together So They Slip Part For A Long Time But Got Back Together With Help From Us But It Backfire At The End Because Night Wing Didn't Thank They Could Be Together And Than My Evils Brother Come Up And Told Them That They Had A One Chance Get Back Together Or Bad Thing Will Been To Them With There sin on the line on what they did the year before and thing when down hills than on they Will never be Together we all just lost hope until now she found out she was pregnant with night wing first Daughter Night Star. Her Sister Black Fire Was Out Jail And Back On Tamaran For Her Parent Shake And To Fight In A Wars Against There Own Planet Which At Star Fire Cry For Month On End Because She Was Banish Out Pregnancy From A Earthling Human Male That Goes By Night Wing And Black Fire Want Wars Against Earth For So Mean Year Of Her Sister Living On Our Planet So We Would Pay For Not Returning Her Sister To The Gordanians And The Revenge For The Wedding Event When She Was Sixteen And So The Mean Reason We \Are Here To Today Was For The Mean A Event That Is Been Tonight And No More Comment It Right Now

The News Reporters Turn To Talk With anchors mans Mike Engel , Peter Mc Elroy ,Summer Gleeson , Victoria Vale, Charlotte Rivers P.O.V

Well We Hear It Here First Folks The Mean Reason For The Teen Titans Break Up And Reunite Of Are Superheroes Night wing And Star Fire And Are Mall Time Billionaire Bruce Wayne As A Very In Reported New For Us Tonight At 6 And We All Get To Hear What The News They Have For Us. As Are Own Prince Of Gotham City And Princess Of Planet Tamaran Tell Us What To Respect At There Biggest Parties Tonight . Thank Summer Gleeson And In Other News There Are Report that The Titans Look Out Brand New Villains Call The Fcu Blockbuster Blood Puffers And There Ringleader Name Rockgo Rick Collins For Rapes And Murders All Over Bludhaven Street This Morning Before 8:47 Am And Stay Tune For The Fireworks This Eve And This Is Gotham City News At 6 And See You For Red, White And Boom At 9:00 And Good Night Everybody And Clear Said Mike Engel And Thank Again For Coming Said Bruce Wayne .

Mrs. .Kori Anderson Summer Grayson P.O.V

Well What Can I Say Other Than I Am Pregnant With Twins And A Little Shock To I Mean On My Some planet Know Nobody Could Have Two Kids At The Sometime And Still Carry One Inside Them. Maybe I Am The First Tamaraneans Of My Kind To Ever Breed With A Human And Maybe My Three Children Can Still Be The Grand Rules Of Tamaran Someday An Still Be The Next Teen Titans Leader When The Time Come When They Are Older Enough To Fight And Use Their Power To Protect Their Self's From Any Danger That In Their Own Past Like My Dumb Ass Of A Sister Black Fire And That Is If When Something Don't Happen To Me First Because I Hear From My Brother That My Sister Is With Twins Of Her Own Too And She Mine Have One Of Her Kids Killed Me Or Worse Go Last The Whole World Sent My Husband Is Helping Me raise Are Kids Sent I Am No Going Any Where Soon. Well I Am Still The Princess Of Tamaran And Nothing Could Stop Me Room Get Back At Her. When I Told The Whole Wars Fair In Courtroom That If They Don't Take Force Of Action with Black Fire Will Destroys Are Home World In The Vegan System And My New Home On Earth .But The Judge Or High Courts Didn't Agreed With Me So They Force The Wars On And Than My Sister Try Banishing Me Well That Didn't Do No Good And I Change Her Again And This Time I Wins The Fight Against Her Without My Team And Dick Grayson Too. Well A Enough About Me. We Are Really Sure Stop Talking About The Alien Wars Against My Planet And Get Back On Talking About The Biggest Parties And Fireworks Show A Event Tonight At Nine 'O Clock On the Bludhaven Bay And Gotham City Bay And Jump In City Fairgrounds And On Titans Island Tonight As Well And Thank For Come Over I Have Know More Commitment For The News Paper Media With Victoria Vale And Charlotte Rivers.

Richard John Dickson Grayson And Kori Anderson Summer Grayson Have A Big meeting with The Teen Titans P.O.V

Well What Can We Say Other Than It Meeting Time And Every Body Met Us Down In The Mini Teen Titans Batcave That Is Behind Our Book Shelf . And On The Book shelf As Two Picture On It With Richard John Dick Grayson New Grayson Family Photo Right Beside His Old Family Photo Of His Parents and Star Fire Family Photo Too . When They All Where Down In There leader Cave Night Wing And Star Fire Standing Beside The Computers And Beside A Long Meeting Table In The Middle Of The Cave .Welcome To The Mini Teen Titans Bat Cave Please Take Your Sit Honorary Titans Now The Reason We Talk The Meet Is To Tell You That Star Fire People Well Be Come Tonight Before The Sun Go Down And There Will Be Rule For The Honorary Titans And for The People Of The City that Need To be follow and to be Understand Before We Go Sign he treaties So Let Get This Thing Start. The First Rules I don't want anyone have any argument with or Provoking Them In Any Way That Will Defined them into attacking you like Touching are guests and any of the American leader or the president of the united state and the united kingdom Government and be responsible on what you are doing and no joke beast boy about star fire family be cause we don't want fighting break why we Are having the cerebrations okay and oh one more thing don't touch my brother in law or sister in law for that matter an don't touch any thing includingThe two Prince And the princess or Star Fire And That Goes For Me And baby Night Star Too. And The Second Rules Is When Star Fire Is Up On the Plasma Form Listen too Everything She As To Say because We go to the Tamaraneans With The War That We Are Going To Be In real soon that is we are going to been the fighting rule a bit but by listening very care we are going to follow the Tamaraneans law watch mean we are going to have to kill are in this war to save a life and to protect my family and your too. And with Me as the new leader of The Tamaraneans Government and earth new armies we Will Be There to save the today and the two world .and the third rule is don't get worse if Tamaranens kiss Because it is alright to Much of Them Don't Speak English And To Them lips Contact is To help them Learn English and other different language by this Latest movement from there Tamaraneans culture belief's . So Be A Ware Of That And Respect There Culture Too. So That Mean Dress Up Like Royals And You Sure Be Fine That Said All For Unless My Wife Want To Adds Some Thing Too. Oh Yes I Do Dear Thank You As You All Know I Am Pregnant With Night Wing Baby But You Don't Know That I Am Having Two Twins And On My Planet They Don't Want Off World Noble On The Thrower Because Of The Way The king And The Queen Made Up The Laws A Long Time Ago And Now It Mind Not Still Stand For Long Because My Brother And My Sister Is Helping Me Rewrite The laws For Are Kids Is Sake In The Nearest Future To Take Over The Thrower And Still Be An Off Worlder Too. And The Tamaranean Government Decided To It Written On Planet Earth In Front Of Mean Square Of The White House This Laster Noon Today And We Got To Be There At 7:30 Pm Which Is Right Now. The Titans Ran Out Of The Mini Teen Titans Bat Cave And Got Dress Real Fast And Got In Bruce Wayne Biggest Jet Plane And Fly All The Way To Washington . Dc To and Wait For The Tamaraneans Ships To Arrivals And Wait For The President To Arrivals Also For The Peace Treaties with Star Fire people Watching The Whole Ceremony Take Place Of Night Wing Be Crown King Of Tamaran And Earth And Their Unborn Twins Being Crown Princess And Prince too. And As For Their First Daughter Night Star First In Line for The Tamaranean Thrones And First In Line To Take Her Father Place As Leader Of The Teen Titans When The Time Come To Take Over For There Parents Or There Cousins Decided To Not Take The Throne Later On In Live.

The Tamaraneans ships arrivals and prince Ryaniand'r P.O.V

Well The Titans Are Waiting For Us To Arrivals On Their Planet And We Just Inner The Earth Aesthete Not To Long Ago In The Less. But We Still At Awhile To Go Yet Before We Touch Land Because We Were On The Wrong Side Of The World That His Sister Love So Much. That We Decided To Make Little Pit Stop Long The Way To Pick Up A Lot Of Gifts And Stuff Like That For The Parents And For Their First Daughter Night Star Which Be A Tamaranean Tiger Kitten For Her Birthday And Search For The Perfect Pets For The New Princess And Prince When The Time Come For Them To Be Born And I Through This Would Be The Perfect Time To Bring My Sister Pet With Me Now Before We Land In Washington, Dc This Laster Noon Said The Young Prince. The Tamaraneans Is Very Specials On How Mini Cities And Town There Are In The United State And Other Contents As Animals All Over The Planet Too. They Finally Made It To The State Capital Of Washington , Dc And We Land Right In Front Of The Famous Bruce Wayne Jet Plane That Is In Front The White House . The President Agreed Us First And Than My Sister And Her New Husband Night Wing And There Little Daughter In Their Arms To So I Kiss My Sister And Her Little Girl On Their For Heads Because They Are My Earth I Wouldn't Let Any Happen To Them Another Would Are People For That Matter And That Why We Are Do The Ceremony Here And Having The Treaties Sign Here As Well With The President Handwritten On It Too .Well The News Reporter Take Out Their Video Camera And The News Paper Media Wrote Notes Down And Flash Their Camera To As They Watch Star Fire Sign And Date The Documents Agreed The Titans Had To Sign It To And Than The Tamaraneans Governments Parties And The World United Kingdom From All Over The World Sign It And Our Governments And Finally The President Sign The Biggest treaties that the president ever seen in A Live Time And Laster Word They Took Hand And Hugs .Than It Was Time For The Big Crowning Of The new king And Queen Of Tamaran And Earth And Crown Of The New Princess Of Tamaran And Earth Too And Which They Bring Out Of The Tamaranean Ships Three Thrones And Three Crowns And Three Furies Royals Rowels Too. And Has Star Fire Put her Rowel On And Crown On Her Head And Sat Down On The First Throne On The Right And Night Wing Look Wide Eyes For A Minute Than Realize He Is Tamaran Next King And His Wife Want Earth To Joy Her Army Forces Against The Citadel And The Alien Scientists Call The Psion's Which The President Agreed With The Treaties And Tamaranean Laws To And He Though Our Army force Could Handle It And They Will be Really For Space Travels Soon To The Other Part Of The Galaxies Like The Vegan System .So Night Wing Decided To Take Up That Deal As Being King Of Tamaran And Earth, So He Put The King Size Rowel On And The Tamaraneans Crown That At to be space on his head by Tamaran Own Royal Priest As Star Fire's Husband Sat Down On His Own Throne And The Third Throne Was Just The Perfect Size For Their Little Girl Night Star. But That Was Cut Short Because The Royal Dresser At To Get Her Clear Up And Into A Beautiful Princess Grown Than Help Her Put On Her Highness Rowel And That Took A Whole Hour To Do So. But At Less They At Her Back With Her Family Again For Her Very Own Crown Ceremony For Her. And When The Priest Put Her On The Throne With The Crown On Her Head As They Single The Tamaranean Nature Anthem Of Star Spangled Banner With Tamaraneans Reason Their Swords In The Airs And Than Are Army Soldier Brought Out Guns And Firers Them In The Airs As We All Sing Are Nature Anthem Of The Star Spangled Banner At The End Of The Crown Ceremony And The Royal Priest Pronounce King Richard john dick Grayson Of Tamaran And Earth and Queen Koriand'r Summer Anderson Grayson Of Tamaran And earth And Mariand'r Alexis Grayson Princess Of Proudly Inner Pronounce Valiand'r Grayson's To The Crowds Of Peoples That Was Cheer Real Loud Of The Names Of Their New Grand Rulers And The Princess Of Their Home Planet. And There People Shut Up For A Minute To Hear What Queen Star Fire And king Valiand'r Had This To Say.

Mr. Richard john Dickson Grayson And Mrs. .Kori Anderson Summer Grayson P.O.V

We As You All Know Earth And Tamran Is Now Ban Together As One Big Law Which Will Now Take Place Laster Tomorrow Morning . Which Mean Their Will Be People That Will Stop This Treaties From Happening And As Grand Rulers Of Tamaran And Earth . We Decided to have Army Out On the Front Line Defending All Border Of The Milky Way And Though Out To The Vegan System That Will Be Protect By Any Invader That Will Destroy Us. And As One Planets In Our Nations We Will Defend Them Off And We Will Be Victorious Though All Of This And In Other Words let End This Alien Space Wars Once An For All Said Star Fire And Night Wing . Oh We Have One More News For You Guys Said Night Wing And It Mind Change The Way You People Mind Believe In Xhals. But We All Need Both of Our Gods Defend Our Worlds .Which Mean The Powers Of Both Gods Give Us two Babies Twins that will need our protect from Are Enemies. Which Will Mean All Tamaraneans will be On Guards At All Time Tonight At The Cerebration This Eve.

The Justice League Of American And The Biggest President Speech For The Press P.O.V

Well Superman The Leader Of The Justice League And The Leader Of The Biggest Superheroes Armies Reinforcements In The Whole Galaxy Of This Planet Will Have Only This To Say We Thank You The New King And Queen Of Both World For Every Thing You Did Today And For That We Thank You And Just For Are Very Lives An As Well. But For Both of Are Committed And New Allies Along The Way And Just For That We Will Be Donations 70.000 Thousands Millions OF Dollars To The Wayne Foundations And For The Teen Titans Trust Funs To Both The Government Of The United State Military Armies Bases To Built Armies Spaceship For The Air Reinforcements That Will Be Traveling To The Vegan System In Return Of Protecting Peoples Against The Evils War That Will Be Ending Real Soon And Hopeful For Everybody Shaken That The World Wouldn't End Without Man Kindle Being Wafted Out In This God For Shaken Wars That Will Be Coming Soon .We Will All Be Really For The Fights Of Are Live As We Define And Protect Or Rounding And Are Two Different World As There Tamaraneans Armies Reinforcements And Ours To Make Peace With Other World That Will United With US As One And Of Course There Any Nothing That We Can Handle On Ours Own With Out Whole Force And That Just What We Are Planning On Do And As We Fight As One Let Bring Justice A Long With Us okay. And As I Speak For This World And The Vegans System There Will Be A Lot Of Danger A Head Of Us. And So That Is why We Are give you the greatest gift of all are Very Blessing In Which Mean We Have To be Real Strong For Both Universes That Ours Future Will Stay Real Bight And Let The Tamaraneans Goddess Of Xhals Be With You As Well As Give Us The Key To Are Salvations Of Are Very Own Jesus Christ The Son Of God To Help Us With Needed To End This Wars In Peace And faith A Long With It Too. I Just Hopes We Could Defied Are Enemies With The Treaties In Place Right Now Or With Out The New Treaties Working At All We Will Stand Together. Well The Crowds Was Make A Lot Of Noise Laster Superman Big Victory Speech Before The President Of United State Took The Stand For His Big Speech For The Press. I Am Just So Grand for The New Emperors And Emperor Ness And New Princess of Tamaran For So Mini Thing Like Bring Both Planet Together An For Being In A Aliens War To Protect Ours Galaxies In Are One Nations Of Planets Was Never What I Would Never Have Dream of Settling Are Different At side And Still Be A Great Help For What Could Happen Today And For That Matter. That We Will Still Send Are Best Freedom Fighter In The Galaxy For Front To Protect The People And The Planet As Well. And When Richard John Dickson Grayson Was Crown Emperors Of Tamaran And His Wife's Koriand'r Anderson Summer Grayson Was Crown Emperor Ness Of Tamaran One Last Time For The Big Treaties Events That Was Go On This Evening And Their First Daughter Was Being Crown Rightful Princess Of Tamaran And Of Course Soon Or Later There Will Be Two More Kids That Will Be Following Theirs Parent Foot Step As Being High Heirless To The Anderson And Grayson's Family Thrones. And For This I Give Thank To The Justice League Of Americans And To The Famous Batman And To The Teen Titans We Thank You All For coming to night You been a wonderful crowds and see you soon for the fireworks show and for the big cerebrations to at tonight at 9:00 'O Clock For Sure We Have Know More Commitments Thank You NBC News In Gotham City New York For The Bought Casting For This Big Charity A Event For This Eve As Well And Good Night Everybody.

This Is The Tonight Show On Gotham City News At 8 P.O.V

Welcome To The Biggest Red ,White And Boom Spectators Was Brought Cast By Columbus Zoo , Fifth third Blank .Pepsi, Nationwide Insurance, Ohio Healthcare , Macy Parade And The Wayne Foundations And This Is Gotham City Night News At 11 With Co Anchors Men's Matt Lauer , AL Roker, Meredith Vieira , Ann Curry, Kathie Lee Gifford ,Honda Kotb , Savannah Guthrie From The Today Show In New York City That Is Near Gotham and Don't forget Gotham City Own News Cast With Co Anchors Man's Mike Engel ,Peter McElroy And Don 't Forget The Co Anchor Women's Summer Gleeson , Victoria Vale, Charlotte Rivers From The Gotham City News And Head Of The Media Is Here Too. The Party Just Started All Over The World For the People To See The Fireworks Light Show On TV And Play Teen Titans Game To Wins Special Prizes From Every Game To Dancing And Dinner At The City Halls From All Over The United State And All The Continents Too .An With The Honorary Teen Titans Helping The New Grand Ruler Of Tamaran Which His Name Is Richard John Dickson Grayson And The New Queen Of Tamaran Which Her Name Is Koriand'r Anderson Summer Grayson With A Part Human And Half Tamaraneans Babies Twins On The Way Soon They Want The Baby's Shower Tonight Because This Was A Cerebration That Goes Back For Million Of Year On The Planet Of Tamaran When New Royalties Is Born To The Throne They Hold Ceremony To See If They Are True Royalties Princess Or True Royalties Prince To See Which One Could Show Sign Of Power And Flying. The Crowd Of As Listening To Old Galfore Her Caretaker From When She Was Real Young And Now He Step In As Leader Of His Home Planet For A Little While Until Star Fire Was Call Back For A War Which End Year Ago And Now A Other War Began In Vegans System To The Milky Way Of Are Two Galaxies And To Very Different Worlds United As On They Could When This Far Out Wars.

The Big Parties And Fire Works Show P.O.V

Queen Komand'r of Tamaran and The Prince Ryand'r Of Tamaran and Richard John Dickson Grayson the New Emperor Of Earth And Tamaran And His Wife Koriand'r Anderson Summer Grayson Queen And Emperor Ness Of Earth And Tamaran Invited Earth United Kingdoms And The Americans Peoples To The Cerebration Started While The Firing Of The Spaceships And Rocket Ships Taking Off Into The Sky With A Very Loud Roar From The and flame Come Out Behind The Rocket Spaceships The Fireworks When Stop All Over The Sky Mid Second Every One Was Rattle Up Playing Game And Watching The Parade Go Though The Street To Town And City And From All Over The World Too. It Was Awesome Said Galfore To Star Fire And Night Wing And Batman Too. Well We Graceful You Come With Them To See This And Because The Ceremony When So Well We Though Do The Big Event IS Here Would Be Just what we All really Needed To Bring People Together Said Night Wing And Star Fire Why They Where watching The Parade And Flowing Characters Balloons Go bye . And Later That Night They Have A Much Bigger Dinners And Ballroom Dancing With A Lot Of Tamaraneans Music With The Tamaranean Bagpipes And All Of Country Music Bands Reba , Carrie Under Wood , Brooks And Dunn band , Allen Jackson , and Rascal Flatts , Blake Shelton , Jason Aldean All There For The Cerebration Event Tonight And It Been Really Fun To With The Game And Stuff Like That Riding The Roll Coater And Fun House There Dean Lashley The Clown Make Stupider And Funny Face Wearing A Bear Costume And Getting Water Clear Up His Nose And Oh My God Why Is He Swimming Into A God Damn Fish Tanks Field With Real Alive string Jellyfishes And Don't Forget The Real Alive Electric It Eels He Will Be In Real Deep And The Hospital Real Soon . And I don't Think His Problem Will There Because He Not Even In Wearing A Protect Swimsuit That As A Stringing Proof Face Mask That Can Go Underwater Why You Swim With The Sea Animals . And Oh Look There Go Tanner Black Jumping On His Pole Go Stick To Do Flip On It And Oh My God's That Kid Flash Running Nude Ness In The Street Where Is Night Wing When You Need Him . He Was Get Stuff For His Daughter And He Because Some Body From That Stupid Ass Show Call Jack Ass Decided To Action Like They Where So Gay And why Don't They Just Get A God Damn Clue And Why Are They Here . I Am Going To Punch Kids Flash And The Joker So Hard They Are Going To Need A Hospital When I Am Done With Them Said Night Wing And Well The Joker Was Still In Arkham city Prison For Crime He Done In The Past And The Biggest Party Still Going On With The Justice League Of Americans.

Richard John Dickson Grayson P.O.V

Well Ever Sent The Party Started This Evening When Down Right Perfect With The Earth People And Tamaraneans Getting Along Together While Dancing And Sing Along With Some of The Strongest Music They Ever Hear Of An More Just Being Way More Happier With Them Self And The New Friend They Are Making Now. That I Thought This Wars Would End Soon Too. My Little Girl Is Now A Princess And I Am The Emperor Of Earth And Tamaran A long With My Wife As My Queen And Emperor Ness Of This World And Tamaran Too. This Could Not Be More Perfect In My Life And I Mean Nothing Could Change That In Any One .There A Lot Of Superheroes That Wanted This Chance To Be Like Me And The Teen Titans And I Do Understand That Because I Am The Strongest Leader Here And I Know What It Really Take To Be The one to Get Up Every Morning To look At The Sunrise To Sunset And Still Work Hard To Get The Job Done An To Spent Time With My Friends And Family As Well An Still Be The Best That I Could Be To My Wife And Three Children In The Future To Come And Away Having To Look On The Bright Side Of Life And Stay Strong With My Feel Or It Would Back fire On Me I Know I Did The Wrong Thing In The Past But I Think Of The future Of Head And Keep My Eyes On Dangerous Thing So People And My Children Don't Get hurt and end up dieing Or In The Hospital Bed On Death Role And That Not What I Want So Don 't Even Ask That Because Not Answering It. I Know People Don't Really Live Forever But It's In The Heart And That Is Where It's Going To Stay . It Take The True To Set Thing Right In The world To Stop The War That Began And For That God Bless Us All. I feel My Family Is Growing Stronger By The Day An With Tamaraneans And Ranneans Making Friend With The Earthling We Will Wins This War Against Citadel Once An For All And Protect The One We Love So Much in the galaxies did both world to stand together if want to stay alive and With some help we can do this and More . I Wanted My new Family Protected Anyway That We can to the people of this worlds and the next one to come I bless the ground we walk pray to xhal and god that we can do this to our children our home from great evil the will want to harm us so the rest would have to in any way we will be victerous in the battle to come we are in a war that no one never dream to be in and with us working together we will be fighting in a war name kingdom come Revolutions war 3 Americans helping the Tamaraneans Alien winner there own war against the Prisoner And The Gordanians wars from outer space .

A\N : Well I Hope Every One Like Teen Titans Story Of Chapter 4 The Teen Titans Talking To The News Press . As Much As Me Writing It Because It Just Took Forever To Get It Really To Go So You All Could Read It Now I Don't Know About You But sorry .I was trying get it up until delete itself. but I lost track of time an I had a little bet of Fearing that In The Middle Of The Story won't not be done all the way .But I Had Other Idea For this Chapter in which I Had To Put Some Dialog back In my Story To Make It More Real Risk It Than What I Wanted It To Be Which Is Working And Now I Am All Most Done With The Whole Thing But Right Now I Thank You Are Really For A Inside Seek Of What The New Baby Twins Will Look Like And Here Is The First Inside Look. And Now I Can \Say Make Sure To Review This Last Page Very Careful Because There Going To Be A Review Picture Of Mar'i Alexis Grayson Little Baby Sister At The Bottom Of This Page And Please Review An I Will Keep Up Date And Well First Off The Two Grayson's Twins Has Very Different Personalities Like Their Big Sister Night Star And The Reason For That Was I At To Go On A Website Where You Can Create You Own Superheroes And It was Hard To Figure Out What The Character Would Look Like And Here It's . Well I Hope You Like The Picture Of Baby Starflower. And This Is The End Of Chapter 4 I Hope You Like It Chapter 5 Will Be Up Soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome To My Teen Titan Story of The New Kingdom Come On Special Edition Of The Teen Titans : The Birth Of Mar' I star shine Grayson's Sister Star Flower and twins Brother Sliver Wing IN The Teen Titans New comic book on glraxay starfire 18 fan fiction and face book too. And don't for Like I Said Before I don't own the teen titans comic book or dc but I do paints stuff off to look Over to see what can be used for all of my story so in joy so here chapter 4 the teen titans talk to the new Press And Don't For Get To Review The Chapter Because The Question And Answer Are Big Bonus That Will Be Hide In The Story And To Get To The Point Like I Said Before I Don't Own The Teen Titans comic Book Or Dc But I do Paint Stuff Off Just To look Thing over to see what can be used for all of my story so in joy so here chapter 5 the Grayson's parent talk to their daughter about the new baby twins and the beginning of the wars on earth.

Disclaimer : Don't Own The Teen Titans Book Or Dc Comic book Nation Properties Or Much Of Any Thing Else Like The Picture Of Them . But I Do Print Off Stuff From Document Of Wikipedia Of The Teen Titans At Time To Do some research on them for My Story And Black Ground As Well And So You Can Say I Am Help Dc Comic Find A Missing Ink To Kingdom Come Story And To Let Dc Nation Know To Check Star Fire Story Of Her Death Closely Because Before She Was Prison And Sick She Whisper I Had Another Baby To Night Wing But They Where Missing In That Time And this Come From Gods ,He Sent The Idea To Me A Year Ago In 2010 I Start Get Into The Teen Titans Show In High School . I Don't Own The Teen Titans But I Wish I Did Because Thing Would Have Change Back Than With The Whole Story So You Guy Say I Did A Great Job Here And So You Can Say I Can Very Well Own My Story Of The Teen Titan I Do Wish And Please Post When I Get This Story Up And Running Again It Mean So Much To Me That You Follow My Every Words On face book thank you And In Joy My Story And Please Read My Story And Review Because This Will Be Helpful In My Future Writing Story And Think You For Coming To Galaxy Star Fire Of Fan Fiction And Teen Titans fan Press And Keep Up The Review And Sent To Comment Page Because I Want To Read Them And Write Back To You And Night Wing & Star Fire Forever & Night Star & Damian Wayne forever & Star Flower & Orange Fire forever and Brown Fire & Sliver Wings Forever thank you

Mrs. .Kori Anderson Summer Grayson P.O.V

well my daughter had a wonderful time tonight at the party but now it time for her to go bed and tomorrow we talk to her about are new little addition to the family tree which by all mean it just me and dick Grayson telling her that it's okay with us that she take whole responsible over her little siblings and the leader role as well a very much take them to preschools and bring them home lasted school or daycare why the teen titans network and the young justice legal is on a super missions across the world or inner space or outer space wars. but I am worries about the well-being of my family safe because of war and the fighting against the Gordanians and Citadel warships that now land in are orbit by two' o clock at night so the watchtower was watch the real closely this time around so if the wars start to-night than them would be ready for it and my husband would be right out there with them in a hear beat in generally they be in danger in either way that matter of second we will be at wars to-night or tomorrow either way we are fuck screwed now that we have nightstar we should have whole forfeild protected around the planets at all time.

my name is kori anderson summer grayson the emperness of tamaran and earth i am try to say i love my daughter very much and now i have to deal death and heart break for the last to week because i just could deal of lose my parents under reasonblem death when i just got over it i weak up cry in my sleep at night my husband is right a weak and holding me in his arms and crooing me to calm down or i couldn't take the chance of lose the batle a head of us and i get scary all of the thng could have happen


End file.
